HAPPY ENDING
by FayRin D Fluorite
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto seorang anggota club drama di sekolah, aktingnya buruk meski sudah berlatih keras. Bertemu dengan seorang Uchiha Sasuke Si ketua club film yang hobi mengkritiknya. bagaimana jadinya? Fic pertama di fandom SN. No flame. Masih tahap belajar. SasuNaru. Shounen Ai, School life. Don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

Halo minna... saya author baru di fandom ini. Panggil saja Fay. Yoroshiku...

.  
Meski sudah ngeship SN 5 tahunan serta menjadi reader dan reviewer lebih dari 4 tahun di fandom ini. Tapi karena kegaptekan saya yang luar biasa ini baru bisa berpartisipasi nulis fic sekarang :"D .

Hanya berbekal hp dan petunjuk dari google. Akhirnya bisa publish fic abal ini. Mohon maaf kalau masih ada banyak kekurangan karena ini fic pertamaku dan cuma nulis di hp. Terutama dalam hal diksi dan penulisan yang acak- acakan. Yosh tak usah banyak cakap, langsung saja cekidot!

.  
.

HAPPY ENDING

.  
.

Disclaimer : Naruto akan selalu menjadi milik MK. Meski aku ingin memilikinya, menikahkannya dengan Sasuke dan menjadikan mereka kluarga sakinah mawadah warahmah, dan menjadikan Naruto anime yaoi * dibejek .

.

Friday 13th by Chizuru Enomoto

.

.  
Warning : Shounen ai, BL, boy x boy, gaje, abal, typo dimana -mana, tulisan acak - acakan, ooc parah, diksi amburadul dsb.

.

.  
Don't like don't read.

.

.

Di ruang drama sebuah sekolah menengah atas.

"Ehem..."

"Ber... bersediakah engkau menjadi ukh ... menjadi ... ehem ... ehem ..."

Nampak seorang pemuda blonde yang sedang melakukan sesuatu yang err ... agak aneh. Berbicara pada sebuah cermin. Ditangannya terdapat kertas- kertas yang dia baca sambil sesekali melihat ke arah cermin, "Bersediakah engkau menjadi ... ukh ..."

Pemuda pemilik iris sewarna langit itu terdiam lalu menatap dirinya didepan cermin besar. Iris birunya meneliti wajahnya sejenak lalu membuat sebuah ekspresi, "Aaaa..." mulutnya menganga lebar.

"Iiiii..." kini mulutnya meringis dengan deretan gigi putihnya yang nampak rapi.

"Uuuu..." mulutnya mengerucut, mengerutkan bibir sewarna plumnya.

Merasa puas senam wajah dia kembali melihat kertas ditangannya dan kembali mematut diri, "Putri, maukah engkau lari bersamaku? ..ukh..." pemuda ini menggeleng keras, menepuk- nepuk pipinya. Tidak puas dengan dirinya sendiri. Sedang apa pemuda ini sebenarnya ?

Oh... rupanya Si blonde ini sedang latihan akting.

"Jelek sekali." Tiba- tiba terdengar suara dari arah jendela ruangan tersebut.

Si blonde terkejut menoleh ke kanan kirinya, dia hanya sendirian disini. Ruangan ini kosong, dia sengaja ke ruangan ini saat jam istirahat agar tak ada yang menganggu latihannya.

"Siapa itu? jangan- jangan, hantu? hiii..." Teriaknya gaje sambil jongkok memegangi kepalanya.

"Hn. Dasar Dobe." Sahut suara bass itu lagi dari arah jendela.

'Dobe? Beraninya hantu itu menyebutnya Dobe. Dasar hantu sialan!' Batin Si blonde, sebal.

Pemuda ini memberanikan diri melihat ke arah jendela di ruangan itu. Dalam gerakan patah-patah Si blonde menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat seperti apa wujud 'hantu' itu. Tapi yang terlihat malah sesosok makhluk tampan, berambut raven model pantat ayam, bermata onix, dan berkulit pucat tengah menyeringai kearahnya, ditangannya terdapat sebuah handycam. Eh, bukan hantu?

"Mana ada hantu setampan aku?" sahut Si pantat ayam narsis. Menyandarkan diri dikusen jendela mengamati Si pirang.

"Siapa kau? Bikin kaget saja!" teriak Si blonde sambil menunjuk ke arah Si raven.

"Hn. Bukan siapa-siapa aku hanya orang yang sedang bosan."

"Seenaknya saja kau mengintipku." Si pirang mencak -mencak menunjuk hidung Si raven dengan telunjuknya.

"Percuma juga aku mengintipmu, kau itu tidak menarik sama sekali." ujar Si raven dengan seringai meremehkan.

"Apa kau bilang? Sudah seenaknya mengintipku masih mengejekku pula. Dasar brengsek!"

Seringai Si raven makin lebar, "Aku hanya berkata jujur Dobe. Apa benar kau anak club drama? aktingmu itu jelek sekali. Sama sekali tidak menarik." ejek Si raven.

"Apa katamu? Sudah seenaknya mengintipku masih mengejek aktingku lagi. Tahu apa kau soal akting?!" Bentak Si jabrik tidak terima aktingnya dihina.

"Tentu saja aku tahu Dobe. Apa kau tidak tahu siapa aku? aku ini sutradara dan aku juga ketua club film, tentu saja aku bisa menilai bagus tidaknya aktingmu, karena setiap hari aku berhubungan dengan akting." Seringai Si raven sombong sambil melihat handycamnya. Seringaian yang terlihat begitu menyebalkan di mata Si blonde. Tapi tunggu dulu, apa dia bilang? Ketua club film? Buat apa ketua club film berada disini?

"Kau bohong! kau bukan ketua club film yang terkenal itu kan? Bhuu ... ngaku-ngaku! Ketua club film masa gak bisa menilai aktingku yang bagus ini. Ketua club drama saja menjadikan aku pemeran utama." Jawab Si blonde bernama Uzumaki Naruto ini narsis.

"Hn, terserah mau percaya atau tidak. Mungkin ketua club drama sedang kehabisan anggota sehingga menjadikan aktor buruk sepertimu sebagai pemeran utama. Aktingmu itu sangat jelek, suaramu sumbang dan tidak terdengar jelas, baca skenario aja terbata- bata, mimik mukamu kaku terkesan terlalu dibuat- buat dan tidak alami, mata tidak fokus jelalatan kemana-mana. Aku heran kenapa orang sepertimu bisa masuk club drama. Memalukan!" kritikan bertubi-tubi dilayangkan Si raven bernama lengkap Uchiha Sasuke ini pada Naruto.

"Brengsek kau! Mau cari ribut, huh? Dari tadi kau menghinaku terus, bilang aktingku begini begitu. Pergi kau! Aku tidak butuh pendapatmu." Wajahnya merah menahan rasa jengkel dan amarah. Sungguh Si pantat ayam ini sangat menganggu. Apa pantat ayam tidak tahu kalau dia sedang latihan? Menjengkelkan.

"Hn. Ini fakta Dobe kalau tak percaya, lihat saja akting burukmu itu disini." Ujar Sasuke menyodorkan handycamnya.

"Tidak mungkin. Aktingku bagus, tahu."

"Boleh saja kau bilang begitu. Tapi lihat saja sendiri bagaimana aktingmu." Sasuke tetap menyodorkan handycamnya memaksa Naruto melihatnya.

Dengan ragu -ragu Naruto menerima handycam itu, sebenarnya dia juga penasaran seburuk apa aktingnya hingga pantat ayam ini berani lama kemudian, Naruto menegang .

'Apa? jadi seperti ini aktingku?  
huh... jelek sekali. Sial! Benar apa yang dikatakan Si Teme ini. Wajahku kaku sekali ' Inner Naruto saat melihat gambarnya sendiri dalam layar handycam.

Si raven kembali menyeringai melihat wajah tegang Naruto. Pemandangan yang menarik baginya melihat mata shapire itu menatap serius handycamnya dan wajah tan itu mengeras dengan dahi berkerut dan alis menukik.

"Benar, kan apa kataku? sudah kubilang aktingmu itu jelek. Aku heran kenapa ketua club drama mau menerimamu di clubnya bahkan memberimu peran utama. Kau hanya akan mempermalukan nama club drama saja saat pementasan." Tak henti- hentinya mulut si raven melancarkan ejekan pada Si blonde di depannya ini. Seakan mengejek Si blonde sudah menjadi hobi barunya.

"Diam kau! jangan mengejekku terus Teme!  
Meski aktingku jelek sekalipun kau tidak berhak mengejekku. Jangan seenaknya menghina akting orang lain mentang- mentang kau anak club populer di sekolah ini." Teriak Naruto, hatinya panas mendengar kata-kata pedas dari bibir pucat Si raven.

Memang sih, club film adalah club terpopuler di Konoha High School karena selalu menghasilkan film- film indie yang berkualitas dan beberapa ide mereka direkrut perusahaan perfilman untuk dirilis dipasaran. Tapi bukan berarti mereka bisa seenaknya menghina anak club drama, bukan? Apalagi menghina orang yang sedang berusaha keras agar aktingnya lebih bagus seperti dirinya.

Sasuke memandang Si blonde datar, "Kau baru diejek olehku saja sudah begini, apalagi nanti saat pementasan kau akan diejek seluruh penonton karena akting jelekmu itu. Dan mempermalukan nama club drama. Kau tidak cocok jadi aktor dengan akting seburuk itu. Mending kau jadi petugas pengangkat layar saja, Dobe."

Dalam hati Naruto merasa geram tapi dia diam, dia berfikir mungkin memang benar apa yang dikatakan Si raven yang tidak dikenalnya ini. Mungkin dia memang tidak pantas menjadi anggota club drama, dia sadar kok aktingnya memang jelek. Tapi selama ini dia tidak pernah menyerah, dia selalu berusaha terus latihan demi memperbaiki aktingnya dan membuat club drama bangga. Meski dia juga sadar jika dia belum berkembang juga meski sudah berlatih keras.

Bicara soal club drama. Club drama di sekolah ini memang bukan club yang populer, tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan club film yang memiliki segudang prestasi. Selama ini club drama sering dipandang sebelah mata. Anggotanya sedikit, dan tiap pementasan selalu sepi penonton. Penontonnya bahkan bisa dihitung dgn jari. Berbeda dengan club film yang populer dan banyak penonton yang antusias. Club yang selalu menjadi favorit di sekolah ini. Naruto ingin mengangkat nama club drama dan membuat club ini bangga padanya. Tapi bagaimana bisa membuat club drama bangga padanya sementara aktingnya sangat buruk?

Sasuke memandang Naruto yang hanya diam sejak tadi. Merasa heran kenapa Si blonde ini tidak lagi berteriak padanya.

"Kenapa kau diam saja, Dobe? Meresapi kata- kataku huh? Baguslah ... Kalau kau sudah sadar aktingmu jelek, harusnya kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan. Kau memang lebih cocok dibelakang panggung saja." Si raven mulai pergi meninggalkan Naruto. Merasa sudah cukup dia membuat seseorang down seperti itu, meskipun sebenarnya bukan itu hal yang di inginkan. Dia hanya ingin Si blonde ini sadar dengan kemampuannya yang pas-pasan. Ketika dia mulai melangkah menjauhi ruang club drama. Tiba-tiba...

"Tu... tunggu!" Teriak Naruto.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh kearah Naruto dengan alis terangkat, heran.

"A... aku sadar aktingku jelek. Karena itu kau harus mem... membantuku memperbaiki aktingku." ujar Naruto terbata wajahnya menunduk malu karena baru saja meminta bantuan pada pemuda yg dianggapnya brengsek dan tidak dikenalnya ini.

Sasuke menautkan alisnya bingung. "Hn. Apa untungnya bagiku? kenapa aku harus membantumu?"

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya dan membuat mimik cemberut, "Bukannya tadi kau bilang padaku aktingku buruk dan hanya akan membuat malu. Karena itu kau harus membantuku memperbaiki aktingku. Kau harus tanggung jawab pokoknya !"

"Memangnya sejak kapan aku menghamilimu sampai kau meminta pertanggung jawabanku, Dobe" Sasuke menyeringai geli.

"Brengsek kau! Hentikan ocehan bodohmu itu. Siapa juga yang hamil?! Aku ini laki- laki kau buta ya? Pokoknya kau harus membantuku. Bukannya kau ahli dalam hal akting? tolonglah... aku minta bantuanmu dengan handycam mu itu. Aku tidak mau membuat clubku malu. " Naruto mulai memasang wajah memelas.

Si Raven bernama asli Uchiha Sasuke itu mulai berfikir tidak ada salahnya juga membantu si blonde ini, lagipula dia melihat keseriusan diwajah si blonde ini, " Hn baiklah. Tapi ada syaratnya."

"Syarat? Kenapa pake syarat segala sih? Aku ini orang gak punya ayahku cuma seorang sales freelance dan ibuku sudah tiada. Aku gak punya apa- apa jadi jangan minta imbalan banyak-banyak," jerit Naruto ngelantur.

Sasuke mendengus geli dengan tingkah Si pirang yang menurutnya sangat lucu ini. "Pfft.. kau ini, jangan membuatku tertawa Dobe. Siapa juga yang mau minta uang imbalan? Aku hanya mengajukan syarat; kau harus menghafalkan seluruh naskah dramamu diluar kepala. Karena waktu pementasan masih tersisa satu bulan kau harus bisa menghafalkan naskah itu dalam waktu seminggu. Mulai besok datanglah ke atap sekolah temui aku untuk melatih hafalanmu."

Sasuke berlalu meninggalkan Naruto yang masih melongo. 'Tunggu, tadi apa dia bilang?'

Loading 50%

Loading 70%

Loading 100%

"Teme! Jangan seenaknya mengajukan syarat dan memutuskan sendiri tanpa persetujuanku. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa menghafal dalam waktu seminggu?! Dasar brengsek! Temeeee !"

Sasuke yang sudah berjalan dikoridor tersenyum mendengarnya ' Hn benar- benar anak yang menarik'.

.  
.

~~~****~~~FayRin Setsuna D Fluorite~~~***~~~

.  
.

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang berjalan dikoridor sekolahnya. Sambil berkomat kami menghafal naskah dan sesekali mengacak surai pirangnya frustasi.

"Arrgh! Teme brengsek! Bagaimana bisa aku menghafal naskah sebanyak ini selama seminggu? Jangankan menghafal naskah sebanyak ini. Menghafal rumus matematika saja aku kesulitan."Yah... tak bisa dipungkiri pemuda blonde yg bisa kita sebut bernama Uzumaki Naruto ini memang lemah otak.

Saat melewati taman untuk menuju ruang drama, dia bertemu pemuda raven yang ditemui saat diruang drama. Sasuke sedang asyik mengambil gambar bunga- bunga dengan handycamnya, mendengar ada langkah kaki diapun menoleh.

"Hei Dobe, jangan lupa perjanjian kita. Mulai besok datanglah ke atap sekolah. Kalau tidak aku tidak akan membantumu berlatih."

Naruto mendengus, "Aku tidak pikun teme ! Dan jangan panggil aku dobe ! Dasar brengsek !" Teriak naruto sambil melangkahkan kakinya.

Si raven menyeringai "Aku akan lihat kemampuan otak dobemu itu, Dobe."

"Arghh berisik! Akan kubuktikan padamu aku tidak sebodoh itu, Teme!"

.  
.

Malam harinya di kediaman Uzumaki yang sederhana.

Naruto mengurung diri dikamarnya sejak sore, sampai larut malam dia masih menghafal naskah ditemani bercangkir- cangkir kopi di meja belajarnya. Dikepalanya terikat kain putih betuliskan FIGHT untuk mengobarkan semangatnya.

"Aku akan begadang malam ini. Akan kubuktikan kemampuanku pada Si teme itu ttebayo." Gumamnya sambil menguap lebar dan terus berkomat kamit menghafal naskah.

.  
.

Keesokan harinya, Naruto tertidur dikelas dan mendapat hadiah lemparan penghapus dari Kakashi sensei yang sukses membuat kepalanya benjol.

"Kau kenapa, Naru? Tumben tidur di jam pelajaran?" Tanya Kiba teman sebangku Naruto sekaligus anak yang seclub dengannya.

"Tsk... ini semua gara-gara Teme brengsek itu, aku jadi harus menghafal naskah semalaman." Jawab Naruto.

"Teme? Siapa itu teme?" tanya Kiba 'kepo'.

"Aku tidak ingin membahasnya, aku harus keatap sekarang."

.  
.

Atap sekolah sepi saat Naruto tiba disana. Iris shapirenya menjelajahi atap itu, tidak ada siapapun disana.

"Huh... padahal dia sendiri yang menyuruhku kemari. Tapi malah dia tidak datang. Ah ... ya udah deh mumpung disini lebih baik aku tidur sebentar, hoamhh ... padahal aku sudah menghafal semalaman," gumam Naruto. Membaringkan tubuhnya di bangku yg ada di atap sekolah dan terlelap.

10 menit setelah Naruto tertidur pintu atap itu terbuka. Sesosok raven muncul membawa sebuah kamera, benar-benar kamera untuk membuat film, bukan handycam seperti yg biasa dibawanya kemana-mana. Mendengus saat menjumpai gundukan pirang tengah terlelap disana.

Ia menatap datar sosok pirang yang terlelap di bangku atap itu dengan wajah damai. Diarahkannya kamera itu ke wajah tersebut, seulas senyum tipis mengembang dibibirnya.

"Hn... wajah yang lucu," gumamnya.

Si blonde kaget dan terbangun mendengar gumaman itu, "Gyaaaaa...!"

Melihat kamera yang terarah ke wajahnya dari jarak dekat membuatnya terkejut dan menerjang Sasuke. Mengira lensa hitam kamera itu sebagai mata hantu.

BRUUK

Bunyi debaman dua tubuh err... satu tubuh yg ditindih oleh Naruto berguling di lantai atap tersebut.

"Dasar Dobe! Apa yang kau lakukan hah?!" Teriak Sasuke sambil mengangkat kameranya tinggi-tinggi agar tidak rusak. Pungunggunya terasa nyeri membentur lantai beton di bawahnya. Tapi dia juga merasakan tindihan tubuh hangat diatas tubuhnya. 'Hn, tidak terlalu buruk juga 'pikir Sasuke ngaco.

"Huh Teme? salahmu sendiri mengagetkanku dengan kamera besarmu didepan wajahku. Aku kan reflek, kukira kameramu itu mata hantu he..he..." ujar Naruto membela diri.

"Kau memang benar- benar Dobe. Lalu mau sampe kapan kau mau tidur diatas tubuhku? Atau kau memang suka dengan posisi kita yang seperti ini, hn?" goda Sasuke.

"Eh ?" Naruto baru sadar jika tubuh mereka saling tumpang tindih, "Huwaa..." Naruto langsung bangkit begitu menyadari posisi mereka yg err... ambigu itu.

"Maafkan aku, Teme. Aku tidak sengaja hehehe..." Naruto nyengir lebar. Berdiri dan menepuk- nepuk celananya yang terkena debu. Hey... kau jatuh diatas tubuh Sasuke mana mungkin celanamu kotor?

"Dasar Dobe! kalau kameraku rusak kau takkan bisa menggantinya. Ini mahal, tahu. Kenapa juga kau tidur disini?" Sasuke ikut bangkit dan segera mengecek kamera mahalnya. Memastikan tidak ada yang rusak.

"Heh... ini kan salahmu kenapa baru datang? aku kan udah menunggumu dari tadi." Jawab Naruto kesal.

"Hn. Aku ada urusan sebentar di club. sudahlah sebelum bel masuk berbunyi lebih baik kau cepat tunjukan sampai dimana hafalan naskahmu." Sasuke tidak sabar.

"Iya- iya, dasar bawel."

.  
.

Jam istirahat dihabiskan Naruto menghafal naskahnya tapi dia hanya bisa menghafal sampai 2 halaman saja. Padahal masih ada 14 halaman lagi yang tersisa. Dan dia butuh waktu semalaman untuk menghafalnya.

"Apa kubilang, kau memang Dobe, kan? kalau sehari saja hanya sampai 2 halaman mana mungkin kau bisa hafal dalam waktu seminggu. Ternyata kau memang payah!" ejek Sasuke.

"Argh! Kau tidak tau aku harus bergadang semalaman demi 2 halaman itu, Teme! Dan gara-gara itu aku harus tertidur dan mendapat lemparan penghapus dari Kakashi sensei!" teriak Naruto tidak terima. Sudah susah payah menghafal malah diejek. Brengsek!

"Itu sih DL. Pokoknya kau harus menghafalkannya dalam waktu seminggu titik. Kalau tidak, aku tidak akan membantumu." Ujar si raven menyerahkan kertas naskah kepada Naruto.

"Ap- apa? Kau kejam, Teme! Tak bisakah kau beri waktu lebih banyak?"

"Tidak bisa, pementasannya kurang dari sebulan lagi. Kalau menghafal naskah saja lebih dari seminggu bagaimana dengan latihan aktingnya. Pokoknya Seminggu. Tidak lebih."

Sasuke berdiri membersihkan celananya dan mengambil kameranya. "Bel masuk sebentar lagi berbunyi, sebaiknya kita turun," ujar Sasuke datar.

Naruto cengo sampai kemudian dia ikut berdiri dan meninggalkan atap itu dalam keadaan jengkel.

.  
.

Apakah Naruto berhasil menghafal naskah dalam waktu seminggu?

.  
.

TBC

.  
.

AN : gimana? Bagus atau gak fic pertamaku ini? Mau lanjut atau berhenti saja sampe disini? Saya nunggu respon kalian dulu. Kalo responnya positif akan saya lanjutkan. Kalaopun responnya negatif akan tetap saya lanjutkan. Lhoh? Hehe... saya sadar masih ada banyak kekurangan dalam fic ini. Saya butuh krisar membangun.

.

Gomen kalau pendek. Maklum character dibatasi karena ngetik di hp. Sedikit curhat... fic ini ngeditnya sampe 3 hari sendiri lhoh... sebenarnya ini fic yang sudah kusimpan di note fb lebih dari 2 tahun lalu. Dan saat itu benar- benar baru pertama kali bikin fic, jadi bisa dibayangkan gimana bahasa dan penulisanku saat itu. Benar- bener amburadul! Sekarang juga masih amburadul sih.. tapi masih mendingan sekarang daripada saat itu XD intinya aku bener-bener merombak habis tulisannya meski di copas dari note fb tapi harus diedit total. Maafkan bila dalam pengeditan tidak sempurna dan masih ada banyak typo atau kesalahan. Fic ini benar- benar sangat berbeda dari versi asliku saat itu. Jujur, ngedit itu ternyata lebih melelahkan dibandingkan nulis langsung ya :""

.

RnR minna? Biarkan saya tahu perasaan dan tanggapan anda saat membaca fic ini. Flame diterima asal flame yang membangun (bukan membangunkan emosi lhoh ya...)

.  
Terakhir... Terima kasih sudah membaca ^^ 


	2. Chapter 2

Halo minna... ketemu lagi sama Fay. Gak nyangka fanfic pertamaku di fandom ini dapat respon yang baik dari para reader ^^ arigatou...

.

Jujur Fay sendiri sebenarnya kurang tahu soal drama ataupun film dan semua riset untuk fanfic ini hanya berasal dari googling semata. Jadi mohon maaf bila ada banyak hal yang tidak sesuai dengan drama ataupun film yang sesungguhnya. Sebenarnya fic ini saya buat dengan riset dan pengetahuan yang minim :"")

.  
.

Terima kasih bagi reader yang telah meninggalkan jejak baik berupa review, fav dan follow. Terima kasih atas apresiasi kalian terhadap fic abal saya ini.

.  
.

Special thanks bagi yang sudah mereview baik anon maupun yang login, ini balasan untuk kalian ::

*QueEe lu-VIS :: Benarkah? Mungkin di ffn memang sepi tapi di grup-grup fb masih ada banyak sekali fanfic-fanfic SN baru bertebaran kok :D jadi gak bisa dibilang sepi juga sih... hanya butuh keberanian dari author-author di grup itu untuk publish fic di ffn. arigatou atas reviewnya.

*choikim1310. :: Ini udah dilanjut :D arigatou.

*Soyu567. :: Typo masih setia nyempil dimana-mana meski udah diedit. Arigatou reviewnya.

*Cinya :: Souka? Kita lihat saja nanti ya... arigatou reviewnya :D

*oka. :: Hmm.. bisa jadi :D makasih reviewnya.

*Vilan616. :: Salam kenal kembali. Ini udah dilanjut :D arigatou.

*Kucing manis. :: Ini udah dilanjut. Makasih reviewnya :D

*gici love sasunaru. :: Udah dilanjut. Arigatou...

*Revhanaslowfujosh. :: Ini udah dilanjut. Makasih...

*Reika Chitanda :: Kamu siapa ya? Kok manggil aku pake nama fb? Makasih udah dibilang bagus. Ini udah dilanjut. Makasih reviewnya :D

*Mel. :: Fanfic tanpa typo itu kayak sayur tanpa garam wkwkw... makasih reviewnya.

*arissha arihyoshi. :: Makasih atas krisar nya :D ini benar-benar sangat aku butuhkan sebagai bahan koreksi untuk lebih baik lagi. Alurnya kecepatan ya? menurutku malah alurnya terlalu lambat karena aku terlalu banyak memakai dialog yang berbelit-belit. Soal tanda baca dan EYD memang masih banyak kekurangan. Tapi aku akan berusaha memperbaikinya. Makasih reviewnya :D

*suri urandari. :: Ini dah lanjut :D arigatou.

*Leetakhim. :: Soal OOC memang disengaja dan udah ada warning dari awal untuk keperluan cerita. Makasih reviewnya.

*gyumin4ever. :: Hm... menghargai gak ya? lihat saja nanti deh. Makasih reviewnya :D

*graceolivia434. :: ini udah lanjut. Makasih...

*2IllonaVK. :: Justru aku merasa senang banget kalau ada yang repot-repot mau ngasih krisar membangun :D makasih atas perhatiannya mengoreksi fic abalku ini.

.  
.

Yosh langsung saja deh ... cekidot!

.  
.

HAPPY ENDING

.  
.

Disclaimer : Naruto selamanya akan menjadi milik MK. Saya cuma minjem SasuNaru nya aja buat dinikahkan XD .  
.

Friday 13th by Chizuru Enomoto.

.  
.

Warning : Shounen ai, BL , boy x boy, gaje, abal, typo dimana -mana, tulisan acak - acakan, OOC parah, diksi amburadul dsb.

.

Don't like don't read !

.  
.

Jam telah menunjukan pukul 15.10 sore. Bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi sepuluh menit lalu, menandai berakhirnya kegiatan belajar-mengajar hari ini. Naruto bersiap-siap ke ruang drama untuk latihan bersama anggota club yang lain. Naruto berjalan bersama Kiba, teman sebangku sekaligus teman seclubnya menuju ruang club drama di gedung sebelah. Pementasan untuk festival budaya akan dilaksanakan kurang dari sebulan lagi, kegiatan club mereka pun jadi semakin padat.

Mereka harus melewati koridor dan taman kecil disamping sekolah untuk tiba di ruang club drama. Saat melewati taman, langkah mereka terhenti karena ada papan yang melarang mereka lewat.

'Dilarang lewat ada syuting'

Begitulah bunyi tulisan dipapan itu. Rupanya ada take adegan ditaman yang dilakukan oleh beberapa anggota club film, sehingga taman itu diblokir.

"Hey, kami mau lewat! Masa tidak boleh." Naruto protes pada seorang siswa anggota club film yang kebetulan berdiri tak jauh dari papan itu.

Sambil menempelkan telunjuknya didepan mulut siswa yang diketahui bernama Neji itu itu menghampiri Naruto, "Sstt ... kecilkan suaramu nanti bisa ikut terekam di microphone, lhoh. Hanya sebentar saja kok, kalau adegan break kalian bisa lewat. Tunggulah sebentar mungkin sepuluh menit lagi."

Naruto mendengus kesal, "Enak saja! Memang kalian pikir taman ini punya moyang kalian. Seenaknya saja melarang orang lewat!"

"Sudahlah Naruto, kita tunggu saja cuma sepuluh menit kok, sambil menunggu bagaimana kalau kita ikut nonton take adegan saja? Jarang-jarang kita bisa lihat syuting." Kiba menyeret lengan Naruto mendekat ke lokasi syuting dimana gadis-gadis telah berkerumun mengelilingi lokasi itu, membentuk lingkaran yang memagari lokasi syuting. Naruto heran, kenapa jadi ada banyak gadis disini?

Meski kesal Naruto tetap menurut, saat Kiba dengan brutalnya menyeret lengannya mendekati taman. Tempat dimana take adegan diambil. Hal pertama yang Naruto lihat adalah seorang gadis berambut bubble gum yang tengah berakting, duduk sendirian di bangku taman. Disekelilingnya terdapat tiga lighter, dua buah microphone yang dipegangi oleh dua orang anggota club film dan tentu saja kamera yang mengarah padanya.

Gadis-gadis yang menonton sesekali bersorak dan menjerit saat adegan di 'cut' beberapa kali. Mereka memandang kagum pada seseorang di balik kamera yang tengah mengarahkan adegan pada gadis bubble gum yang menjadi obyek kameranya. Pemuda berambut pantat ayam itu tengah marah-marah pada gadis buble gum karena aktingnya salah dan membuat kru film terus menerus mengulang adegan yang sama.

Yang mengherankan, meski dalam keadaan marah-marah dengan ekspresi yang menyeramkan, gadis-gadis yang menonton tetap memasang ekspresi kagum dan memuja pada Si Pantat Ayam. Huh, gadis-gadis sekarang memang aneh. Tapi tunggu dulu, sepertinya dia kenal dengan orang itu.

"He? Itu kan Teme?" tunjuk Naruto pada seseorang berambut unik yang sedang membentak gadis pink yang diketahui bernama Haruno Sakura.

"Manaa?" Kiba tidak bisa tidak 'kepo' saat Naruto menyebut nama 'Teme'. Seseorang yang akhir-akhir ini sering dibicarakan Si Pirang.

"Ituu ..." Naruto menunjuk ke arah Sasuke yang kini tengah mengecek soud recorder pada kameranya.

Kiba mengikuti arah telunjuk Naruto, "Hah? Itu kan Uchiha senpai. Jadi yang kau maksud 'Teme' itu Uchiha senpai? Ketua club film itu?"

"Hoo ... jadi benar Si Teme itu ketua club film? Kirain cuma ngaku-ngaku doang ... " Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya saat manik saphirenya menatap Kiba.

"Hah? masa kau tidak tahu siapa Uchiha senpai? padahal dia salah satu siswa populer disekolah ini lhoh, dia itu senior kita anak kelas 11-5. Dia juga salah satu murid teladan disini. Namanya sering masuk ke majalah sekolah karena segala prestasinya. Selain dia berprestasi di bidang akademik, dia juga merupakan calon sutradara di masa depan. Aku bisa bilang begitu karena film- film indie karyanya sering menang dalam festival film indie yang diadakan oleh beberapa industri perfilman. Karya-karyanya dibidang cinematography sering menang dalam ajang nasional dan sering direkrut beberapa perusahaan perfilman.

Semenjak dia jadi ketua club film dua tahun lalu, dia mampu mengangkat club film menjadi club populer dan club yang diperhitungkan di sekolah ini. Bahkan akhir-akhir ini dia sedang merambah ke bidang periklanan. Masa kau tidak tahu siapa Uchiha senpai itu? Padahal kau sudah memanggilnya dengan panggilan akrab 'Teme' ." Kiba melirik Naruto, heran.

Naruto menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal, bingung dan salah tingkah dengan dirinya yang kudet, "Eto ... bukan begitu, baka! Dia duluan yang memanggilku Dobe. Makanya aku balas memanggilnya Teme, karena dia memang brengsek. Mana aku tahu kalau dia ketua club film? Kau tahu sendiri kan aku tidak pernah membaca majalah sekolah atau mengurusi club lain? apalagi sampai mencari tahu siapa ketuanya. Wajar kalau aku tidak tahu. Lagipula kami belum pernah berkenalan secara resmi, aku saja baru tahu namanya sekarang dari mulutmu."

"Astaga, jadi kalian belum saling kenal? Padahal kalian sudah sering bertemu dan bicara. Tapi sampai sekarang bahkan kau masih tidak tahu namanya? Kau benar-benar dobe, Naruto" Kiba menggelengkan kepalanya, sungguh terlalu sahabat pirangnya ini.

Naruto cemberut tidak terima, "Huwaa, Kiba! Kenapa kau jadi ikut-ikutan memanggilku Dobe?! Aku tidak dobe, tahu? Aku cuma malas berkenalan dengan seorang 'Teme' seperti dia!" teriaknya.

"Dobe, jangan teriak-teriak disini! Kau bisa mengganggu syutingku dengan teriakan cemprengmu itu, baka." tiba-tiba Sasuke sudah berdiri dibelakang Naruto dan menjitak kepala Naruto pelan. Bukan jitakan yang menyakitkan tapi cukup membuat Naruto kaget.

"Aduh, Teme? Sejak kapan kau ada dibelakangku?" Naruto mengambil satu langkah menjauh sambil mengelus kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak sakit.

"Hn, sejak negara api menyerang. Tentu saja sejak kau berteriak, siapa yang tidak mendengarmu berbicara dengan suara sekeras itu? Suaramu bisa masuk ke microphone dan terekam, tahu? Menonton boleh saja tapi jangan sampai menganggu. Dasar Dobe."

"Enak saja! Siapa juga yang mau menonton! Aku mau lewat, tahu? Tapi gara-gara kau memblokir jalan ke gedung sebelah aku jadi telat latihan. Sekarang cepat buka jalannya! Dasar kau menyebalkan." Emosi, Naruto sudah tidak mempedulikan suaranya yang makin keras.

"Kau tidak perlu malu mengakui kalau kau ingin menonton syutingku. Ah, atau jangan-jangan kau kemari karena merindukanku dan ingin melihatku." Sasuke tersenyum miring kembali menggoda Naruto.

"Gah! Percaya diri sekali kau, Teme! Untuk apa aku melihat wajahmu yang bikin eneg itu. Sudah kubilang aku cuma mau lewat, aku harus latihan, tahu? emang kau pikir cuma club film saja yang sibuk menyiapkan diri untuk festival, club drama juga. Tapi kau seenaknya saja memblokir jalan dan membuat orang lain terlambat latihan. Minggir, aku mau lewat! ayo, Kiba!" Naruto mendorong tubuh Sasuke cukup keras hingga hampir terjengkang dan menarik lengan Kiba menjauh dari sana.

Sasuke hanya menaikan alisnya melihat Naruto menyeret lengan Kiba dan tanpa permisi lewat ke tengah-tengah lokasi syuting. Mengabaikan beberapa anak club film yang melarangnya masuk ke area syuting. Kiba yang diseret hanya meminta maaf pada Sasuke dan kru film karena ulah Naruto yang menyerobot masuk. Menghiraukan gadis-gadis yang menyoraki mereka.

"Sumimasen ... sumimasen ... " Kiba berkali-kali menundukan kepala kearah kru film agar memaklumi sikap Naruto. Sementara Naruto acuh, cuek bebek dan tetap berjalan dengan langkah-langkah lebar.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke berteriak, "Dobe, jangan lupa besok latihan denganku diatap!"

Dengan tatapan sengit Naruto berbalik menghadap Sasuke, " Tsk, iya-iya! Aku tidak pikun, Teme. Kau tidak perlu terus-terusan mengingatkanku apalagi didepan banyak orang begini. Dasar bawel!"

Dan Naruto kembali berjalan menyeret tangan Kiba dengan bar-bar, Kiba berjalan terseok sambil menundukan kepala pada Sasuke, meminta maaf.

Sementara Sasuke malah menyunggingkan senyum tipis melihat Naruto pergi dengan wajah kesal. Sungguh ekspresif sekali Si Pirang itu saat dia sedang kesal, tanpa Sasuke sadari senyumnya semakin lebar dan membuat gadis-gadis disekitarnya menjerit histeris.

.

\- o0o - o0o - o0o -

.

"Lepasin! Kau itu kenapa sih? Main serobot saja padahal cuma tinggal menunggu sebentar juga kita bisa lewat. Malu-maluin, tahu?" Kiba melepaskan cengkraman Naruto pada pergelangan tangannya saat mereka telah keluar dari area taman. Lalu mengelusnya, pergelangan itu memerah akibat ulah bar-bar Naruto yang menyeretnya dengan tenaga kuda.

"Aku cuma tidak mau terlambat latihan dan membuat anggota lain menungguku, Kiba. Ingat aku ini pemeran utama. Gak lucu kalau pemeran utama datangnya malah paling akhir dibanding pemeran pembantu. Lagipula salah mereka sendiri kenapa memblokir jalan yang jelas-jelas menjadi satu-satunya akses kita."

"Pemeran utama, huh? padahal sebelum jadi pemeran utama kau sering terlambat kalau latihan." Kiba memajukan bibir bawahnya, mencibir.

"Beda dong, kalau cuma dapat pemeran pembantu kan jarang nongol pas pementasan jadi bisa datang latihan seenaknya. Terlambat juga tidak apa-apa hehehe ... " Naruto nyengir kuda.

"Bhuuu! Itu sih alasanmu saja!" Kiba memutar bola matanya mendengar alasan tidak masuk akal tahu benar Naruto itu paling tidak bisa diajak disiplin apalagi tepat waktu.

"Jadi Naruto, kemarin kau ke atap untuk latihan bersama Uchiha senpai?" Kiba yang pada dasarnya orangnya selalu 'kepo' tidak tahan untuk tidak penasaran.

"Iya. Karena saat latihan dia mengejek aktingku, katanya aktingku akan membuat malu club drama. jadi aku minta saja dia buat memperbaiki aktingku dan mengajariku akting yang baik."

"Terus dia mau, gitu? Kau benar-benar beruntung, Naruto. Setahuku Uchiha senpai itu orangnya cuek, tidak pedulian dan dingin, tipe orang yang susah didekati. Tapi anehnya dia mau mengajarimu akting, gratisan pula. Kalau dia mengajari anak yang seclub dengannya sih aku tidak heran. Tapi kau juga bukan anggota club film."

"Benarkah? Beruntung apanya kalau dia mengajukan syarat yang membuatku bergadang tiap malam. Dan kau tahu tidak? mulutnya itu tajam sekali setiap dia mengajariku ujung-ujungnya malah dia mengejekku dan membuatku emosi." Naruto bersungut-sungut.

"Souka? Haha ... kasian sekali kau, Naru. Pantas kantung matamu makin menghitam rupanya kau bergadang tiap malam. Tapi ngomong-ngomong aku masih heran kenapa bisa kau tidak mengenal Uchiha senpai tapi kau berani memintanya mengajarimu? Dia itu ketua club yang sangat sibuk. Tapi kau berani meminta tolong padanya. Padahal kalian tidak saling kenal. Harusnya kau kenalan dulu sama dia. Dasar Dobe." Kiba menggelengkan kepalanya heran, membuat beberapa helai poninya bergoyang.

"Berhenti ikut-ikutan mengataiku Dobe, Puppy! Itu kan salahnya sendiri kenapa diam-diam mengintip latihanku lalu mengejek aktingku. Aku kan jadi emosi. Aku tidak peduli siapa dia, dia sudah membuatku kesal makanya sekalian saja aku minta dia mengajariku. Aku ingin tahu apa mulut pedasnya itu sesuai dengan kemampuannya yang mengaku ahli dibidang akting."

"Tapi dia memang ahli dibidang akting. Dia memang tidak bisa berakting tapi dia sangat pandai mengarahkan akting, dia memiliki bakat sebagai seorang sutradara berkat kelihaiannya dalam membuat film kreasinya sendiri. Dia bisa melihat kekurangan dan kelebihan akting seorang artis lewat mata tajamnya. Selain itu, meski lihai membuat film dia tetap berprestasi dalam hal akademik. Wajahnya juga sangat tampan, penampilannya pun menarik, berasal dari keluarga kaya dan terhormat. Itu jadi nilai plus tersendiri buatnya. Apa kau tahu gara-gara wajah tampannya itu banyak sekali gadis-gadis disekolah kita yang jadi penggemarnya? Mereka beramai-ramai masuk club film dengan alasan ingin belajar akting tapi sebenarnya mereka cuma ingin dekat dengan Uchiha senpai saja.

Contohnya gadis berambut pink yang tadi dibentak Uchiha senpai. Dia salah satunya, sejak SMP dia mengejar-ngejar Uchiha senpai terus sampai rela mengikutinya ke sekolah ini. Dan masuk club film meski dia tidak tahu apa-apa soal akting. Sejak dulu sampai sekarang gadis itu hanya diacuhkan dan tidak dianggap tapi masih saja dia mengejar-ngejar Uchiha senpai."

"Hoamh ... panjang sekali penjelasanmu Kiba, aku jadi ngantuk. Mungkin gadis-gadis itu tipe masokis yang suka disakiti. Meski diacuhkan dan tidak dianggap mereka masih saja tidak jera. Aku melihat gadis yang kau bicarakan tadi, dia dimaki dan dibentak-bentak tapi masih aja gencar mengejar Si Pantat Ayam itu. Mungkin gadis Haruno itu juga termasuk salah satu gadis masokis." Naruto menguap.

"Hm... bisa jadi. Wanita kalau sudah cinta kadang menjadi buta akan segalanya sih ... Alasannya sih cinta harus diperjuangkan, tapi antara perjuangan cinta dengan menjadi murahan itu beda tipis. Apalagi kalau sudah mengarah ke pamaksaan." Kiba membenarkan.

"Tapi satu hal aku tahu, tidak ada orang yang sempurna didunia ini, Kiba. Setiap orang pasti punya kelebihan dan kekuranganya masing-masing. Apa yang terlihat bagus dari luar belum tentu bagus didalam. Yang terlihat jelek diluar belum tentu jelek juga didalam. Jangan melihat orang dari covernya saja. Cover bisa menipu."

Kiba terkikik geli mendengar kata-kata Naruto yang berubah bijak. Tidak menyangka Si Pirang Berisik ini bisa bijak juga, "Sejak kapan kau jadi bijak begini, Naruto? Tapi benar apa katamu jangan menilai seseorang dari covernya saja. Meskipun Uchiha senpai itu terlihat sempurna dari luar tapi sebenarnya dia menyimpang."

"Menyimpang bagaimana?" Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya penasaran.

"Kau tahu? Meski berwajah tampan dan memiliki segudang prestasi yang membuat gadis-gadis tergila-gila. Tapi dia tidak memiliki ketertarikan pada wanita."

"Maksudmu?"

"Iya. Banyak rumor yang mengatakan Uchiha senpai itu seorang ... GAY "

.  
.

~ *** ~ FayRin Setsuna D Fluorite ~ *** ~

.  
.

Malam itu Naruto kembali menghafal naskah drama di kamarnya ditemani bercangkir-cangkir kopi. Tetapi dia tidak bisa berkonsentrasi, mengingat perkataan Kiba tadi siang mengenai Si Teme. Apa benar dia itu gay? Dia jadi merasa risih berdekatan dengan Sasuke. Tapi dia mengingat selama dua hari ini dia bersama Sasuke dia baik-baik saja dan Sasuke juga tidak menunjukan sesuatu yang aneh ... kecuali sikapnya yang menyebalkan itu. Ah peduli setan lah, yang dia inginkan hanya ingin memperbaiki aktingnya dan setelah pementasan semua urusannya dengan Si Teme itu berakhir.

.  
.

Keesokan harinya, seperti biasa setiap jam istirahat Naruto akan pergi ke atap menemui Sasuke untuk latihan. Saat naruto tiba di atap dia melihat Sasuke sedang berbaring dilantai sambil mengarahkan kameranya ke langit biru. Sasuke begitu berkonsentrasi mengambil gambar langit sampai tidak tahu jika Naruto sudah ada disana. Tiba-tiba terlintas ide jahil dalam kepala pirangnya saat melihat pemandangan itu. Pelahan dia mengendap-ngendap berusaha tidak menimbulkan suara sekecil apapun yang dapat membuyarkan konsentrasi Sasuke. Naruto berjinjit, berusaha melangkah sepelan mungkin sampai didekat Sasuke dan ...

"BAAAA !" wajah Naruto muncul tiba-tiba dalam handycam dan mengagetkan Sasuke yang tengah berkonsentrasi merekam langit. Dada Sasuke berdebar karena kaget dan reflek menendang kaki Naruto hingga jatuh tersungkur. Naruto yang masih mengaduh menggeliat saat ada beban berat menindih tubuhnya. Tubuh Sasuke berada diatas tubuhnya. Handycam Sasuke sudah tergeletak begitu saja di lantai.

"Aduuh ... apa yang kau lakukan sih, Teme?!" Naruto mengaduh saat punggungnya menabrak lantai beton dibawahnya. Berusaha mendorong Sasuke yang menindih diatas tubuhnya. Tapi Sasuke malah makin merapatkan tubuhnya.

"Lepaskan aku!"

"Salahmu, kenapa kau mengagetkanku?" Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto. Hingga hembusan nafas hangatnya menerpa pipi bergaris Naruto.

"Mau apa kau?! cepat menyingkir!" Naruto berusaha meronta.

"Menghukummu. Anak jahil sepertimu memang harus dihukum biar tidak nakal." Sasuke menjawab datar tak menghiraukan rontaan tubuh dibawahnya. Naruto terus berusaha mendorong bahu Sasuke menjauh. Disaat-saat seperti itu tiba-tiba Naruto ingat perkataan Kiba bahwa Sasuke adalah gay. Wajahnya memucat.

"Lepaskan!" panik mulai melanda Naruto. Tapi wajah Sasuke kian mendekat, kini hidung mereka sudah saling bersentuhan. Naruto memejamkan matanya erat-erat saat hembusan nafas Sasuke menggelitik didepan bibirnya. Bersiap menerima apapun yang terjadi.

Sedetik

Dua detik

Tiga detik

Hening. Nafas hangat Sasuke masih terasa didepan bibirnya tapi hal yang dia pikirkan tidak juga terjadi. Pelahan Naruto membuka kelopak matanya. Manik shapirenya terbeliak saat sepasang mutiara hitam Sasuke menatap lurus padanya, begitu dekat, begitu dalam. Seolah menyeretnya kedasar lubang tak berdasar. Naruto bisa melihat rona merah samar dipipi pucat itu, hidung Sasuke yang mancung menyentuh ujung hidungnya, bibirnya yang tipis dan agak terbuka, alisnya yang tebal dan begitu hitam. Semua nampak sangat jelas. Saphire dan onyx bertemu dalam keheningan, mereka mematung tak bergerak dalam posisi yang intim.

"Pftt ... "

"Huh?" Naruto mengerutkan keningnya, heran.

"Pftt ... hahaha ... " Sasuke menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Naruto dan tertawa. Huh? Kenapa dia tertawa?

"Hahaha ... kenapa kau memejamkan matamu, Dobe? Kau pikir aku akan menciummu, huh?" Sasuke masih tertawa dan mendudukan diri disamping Naruto.

Seketika Naruto memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah, malu tadi sempat berfikir seperti itu. Bisa-bisanya dia berfikir Sasuke akan menciumnya hanya kerena Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya. Sepertinya dia memang benar-benar dobe, "Brengsek, kau! Siapa juga yang berfikir begitu?"

"Begitu, ya? Padahal tadi aku memang berniat menciummu." Sasuke memasang wajah serius.

"Apa?!" Naruto terhenyak buru-buru menjauh dari Sasuke dengan wajah pucat.

"Pftt ... hahaha ... cuma bercanda, Dobe."

"Teme! Kau pikir aku mainanmu? Kau benar-benar menyebalkan!"

"Kau tahu? Ekspresi wajahmu tadi sangat lucu, harusnya tadi aku merekam wajahmu dengan handycam dan menjadikannya film komedi hahaha ... " Sasuke masih tertawa, memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang putih. Wajah yang biasanya stoic itu terlihat sangat tampan saat sedang tertawa. Seharusnya pemandangan langka ini akan membuat gadis-gadis menjerit bahkan pingsan. Melihat seorang Uchiha Sasuke tertawa itu seperti melihat komet yang hanya lewat beberapa ratus tahun sekali ke bumi. Sangat langka. Tapi tidak bagi Naruto, wajah tertawa Sasuke terlihat begitu menyebalkan dimatanya. Membuat emosinya meledak.

"Hentikan tawamu, Teme!" wajah tan Naruto merah padam menahan amarah.

Sasuke masih tersenyum melempar tatapan penuh ejekan ke Naruto, "Tidak bisa. Wajahmu bahkan jauh lebih lucu daripada badut haha ... "

Naruto mendelik tajam, "Argh! Dasar brengsek, kau! aku pergi saja."

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan pucat mencekeram pergelangan tangannya, saat Naruto beranjak berdiri, berniat pergi dari sana. "Tetaplah disini!" mutiara kembar Sasuke menatapnya tajam. Tawa telah menghilang dari wajahnya berganti wajah serius.

Naruto memutar bola saphirenya, "Untuk apa? Biar bisa kau tertawakan lagi?"

Tiba-tiba usapan lembut mendarat di kepala pirangnya, Sasuke tersenyum tulus, "Dasar Dobe, aku kan cuma bercanda. Lagipula bukankah kau kemari untuk latihan?"

Untuk beberapa saat Naruto terpana, sebelum menggaruk pipinya canggung, "Oh, iya ya? Aku lupa ... hehehe ... "

Sasuke mengacak rambut pirang Naruto, "Hn, dasar Dobe. Kita mulai saja latihannya sekarang."

.

\- o0o - o0o - o0o -

.

"Aku hanyalah seorang pangeran yang dikutuk karena kesalahan dan kesombonganku dimasa lalu. Kini, aku harus menebusnya dan menjalani hidup sebagai seekor katak. Aku harus menemukan seorang wanita yang bisa mencintaiku dengan tulus dengan wujud burukku ini untuk mematahkan kutukannya dan menjadikanku manusia seutuhnya. Tapi kemana aku harus mencarinya? Apakah ada seorang wanita yang sudi mencintaiku, makhluk buruk rupa ini?" Naruto menghela nafas saat lupa dengan naskahnya, berusaha mengingat kembali dialognya. Dia terdiam cukup lama.

"Teme, aku lupa dialog sehabis ini hehehe ... "

Sasuke menghela nafas dan menatap Naruto yang tengah menggosok tengkuknya, "Aku tidak terkejut mengetahui kapasitas otak dobemu itu, Dobe. Dua halaman lagi, huh? Benar-benar payah." Sasuke menutup naskah dengan kalem dan meletakkannya disamping tempat duduknya.

"Berhenti mengejekku, Teme! Aku sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin sampai rela bergadang tiap malam. Tapi kemampuan otakku memang hanya segitu."

"Pantas saja matamu sudah mirip panda. Kau sampai bergadang demi menghafal dua halaman perhari. Rupanya kau pekerja keras juga ya, Dobe?" Sasuke menunjuk kantung mata Naruto. Sedikit merasa bersalah karena dialah penyebab kenapa kantung mata itu ada.

"Cih, sudah tahu begitu beri aku waktu lebih banyak kek, untuk menghafal."

"Baiklah, karena kau sudah berjuang aku akan memberimu dua hari tambahan untuk menghafal."

"Benarkah? Huwa ... makasih." Naruto nyengir lima jari tidak menyangka Sasuke akan melunak melihat kerja kerasnya dan memberinya tambahan waktu.

"Tapi ada syaratnya."

Seketika cengiran Naruto lenyap berganti dengan wajah kesal, "Brengsek, baru saja aku senang tapi kau sudah menghancurkannya. Syarat apalagi yang kau minta, huh? Jangan memberiku syarat yang aneh-aneh lagi, Teme!"

"Berisik, Dobe! Aku tidak akan memberimu syarat aneh. Bahkan syarat ini sangat mudah untukmu."

"Benarkah? Kau kan kejam tidak mungkin kau memberiku syarat mudah." Naruto memajukan bibir bawahnya, mencibir.

"Aku tidak kejam makanya kuberi syaratnya mudah, kau hanya harus menonton filmku saat festival budaya nanti."

"Hah? Itu saja?"

"Hn. Mudah, bukan?"

Naruto tersenyum, menganggukan kepalanya, "Iya, aku pasti menontonnya."

"Janji?"

Naruto mengerjap beberapa kali melihat Sasuke yang menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya, tidak percaya seorang 'Teme' seperti Sasuke bisa bersikap seperti bocah SD yang meminta janji dengan menautkan jari kelingking. Ini mengejutkan. Tak menyangka seorang Sasuke bisa juga bersikap manis.

"Pftt ... ya ampun, Teme kau seperti anak kecil saja." Naruto menutup mulutnya menyembunyikan kekehannya dibalik jemarinya, melempar tatapan mengejek.

"Tsk. Lakukan saja kalau kau mau aku memberimu waktu tambahan!"

Dengan dengusan akhirnya Naruto mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya dengan jari kelingking milik Sasuke, "Kau memang paling pintar mengancam, Teme."

"Hn, ingat janjimu."

Kaitan jari kelingking mereka terlepas sesaat setelah Naruto mengangguk, "Iya iya. Bawel."

Hening menyelimuti mereka. Tidak ada lagi yang bicara setelah itu. Sasuke meraih handycam miliknya yang sejak tadi tergeletak disampingnya. Mereka duduk dipinggir pagar besi pembatas menghadap ke arah gedung-gedung bertingkat dibelakang sekolah. Dari atap sekolah mereka ini mereka bisa melihat aktifitas orang-orang berlalu lalang di bawah sana. Sasuke membaringkan tubuhnya dan mulai kembali merekam langit biru.

"Kau sedang apa?" Naruto tidak bisa menahan diri untuk bertanya.

"Aku sedang mengambil gambar langit untuk scene penutup filmku." Sasuke kembali duduk dan memeriksa handycamnya.

"Jadi saat aku mengagetkanmu tadi kau sedang mereka langit? Gomen, aku sudah merusaknya dengan memunculkan wajahku." Naruto merasa bersalah karena mengira Sasuke hanya bermain-main, tak menyangka Sasuke sedang mengambil scene untuk filmnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Dobe. Lagipula langitnya sedikit mendung. Sepertinya aku memang harus mengambil ulang saat langitnya cerah." Sasuke kembali tersenyum menatap Naruto, membuat Naruto jadi terdiam. Sungguh ada banyak kejutan dari Sasuke hari ini. Seolah dia melihat sisi lain dari Sasuke yang dari luar terlihat arogan dan sombong itu ternyata cukup murah senyum.

"Ano, sejak kapan kau mulai membuat film?" Naruto menatap Sasuke yang saat ini juga tengah menatapnya.

"Sejak aku masih duduk disekolah dasar. Mungkin saat aku kelas 4 atau 5. Entahlah, aku lupa kapan tepatnya."

"Wah, lama juga, ya? Kau sudah menyukai film diusia semuda itu." Naruto tersenyum kagum.

"Ya aku sangat menyukai film. Sejak kecil sudah hobi nonton film. Kebetulan orang tuaku juga sangat menyukai film dan sering mengajakku nonton film bersama saat aku masih kecil. Tapi karena minimnya film anak-anak waktu itu dan karena aku sering tidak puas dengan film yang aku tonton. Aku selalu protes dengan film yang aku tonton, kenapa aktingnya begini? kenapa alurnya begitu? Harusnya seperti ini, harusnya aktingnya tidak seperti itu dan sebagainya. Karena hal itulah aku punya keinginan membuat filmku sendiri. Dulu, hanya berbekal handycam yang kubeli dengan uang tabunganku, aku mulai membuat film dengan caraku sendiri."

Meski gengsi Naruto tak dapat memungkiri ada sedikit perasaan kagum saat mendengarkan cerita Sasuke. Dia merasa kembali melihat sisi lain dari Sasuke yang tidak banyak dia ketahui.

"Kau begitu mencintai film sampai kau rela membeli handycam dengan uang tabunganmu dan membuat filmmu sendiri. Kau sangat beruntung, lihat saja sekarang film-film karyamu sering menang dalam ajang nasional dan direkrut perusahaan perfilman." Naruto nyengir lima jari hingga matanya menyipit.

"Hn. Kalau kita berusaha dan bekerja keras pasti kita bisa meraih yang terbaik. Kau juga begitu, kalau kau lebih giat berlatih, kau bisa menjadi aktor hebat dan bisa membanggakan club drama."

"Yosh! Aku pasti akan giat berusaha, ttebayo. Terima kasih kau sudah mau membimbingku, Teme. Aku beruntung karena dibimbing oleh orang yang berbakat sepertimu." Angin menerbangkan surai keemasan Naruto saat Naruto memberikan senyum termanisnya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak menatap Naruto, tertegun beberapa detik sampai dengusan keluar dari bibirnya, "Sekarang kau sudah tahu siapa aku kan, Dobe? Aku sempat heran kenapa kau tidak tahu orang terkenal sepertiku."

Bibir Naruto maju beberapa centi, "Narsis sekali kau, Teme. Kau itu bukan orang terkenal, buktinya aku tidak kenal denganmu, tuh."

"Baka, itu karena kau saja yang terlalu dobe."

"Urusai! Aku tidak dobe, Teme."

"Kau memang dobe, Dobe."

"Kau yang teme, Teme."

"Aku bukan teme, namaku Uchiha Sasuke, Dobe."

"Berisik! Namaku Uzumaki Naruto dan aku bukan Dobe, Teme. Kau dengar itu? Uzumaki Naruto, jangan sekali-sekali kau panggil aku Dobe, Teme!"

"Aku sudah tahu namamu Uzumaki Naruto. Tapi kau memang pantas dipanggil Dobe, Naru Dobe."

"Argh! Aku bukan Naru Dobe, Sasu Teme! Eh... tunggu dulu, kau bilang sudah tahu namaku? Darimana kau tahu?" Naruto cukup terkejut dengan pernyataan Sasuke yang telah mengetahui namanya.

"Hn." Sasuke hanya mengacuhkannya dan kembali sibuk dengan handycamnya.

"Jawab, Sasu Teme!"

"Hn." Sasuke pura-pura sibuk dengan handycamnya.

"Argh! Menyebalkan." Naruto mengacak surai pirangnya frustasi.

"Itu tidak penting. Yang penting mulai sekarang aku memanggilmu Naru Dobe."

"Aku Naruto bukan Naru Dobe, dasar Sasu Teme!"

"Hn. Naru Dobe."

"Argh!"

Jam istirahat hari itu dihabiskan mereka berdua berdebat diatap. Setelah dua hari latihan bersama tanpa mengenal satu sama lain akhirnya hari ini mereka berkenalan secara resmi. Meski julukan Teme-Dobe masih mereka gunakan, tanpa sadar mereka menjadi semakin akrab dan semakin mengenal satu sama lain.

.  
.

TBC .  
.

A/n Aku baru sadar ternyata chap kemarin ada banyak kata yang terpotong padahal saat aku tulis di notepad tabletku tidak ada satupun kata yang terpotong. Aneh. Mungkin karena aku hanya memakai notepad saja yang formatnya berbeda dari format yang diterima ffn. Jadi ada banyak kata yang terpotong disana sini meski di notepad rapi dan tidak terpotong. Entah chap ini akan banyak kata/ kalimat terpotong lagi atau tidak [ aku harap tidak ]. Maaf atas ketidaknyamanan ini.

.  
.

Chap ini aku tulis lebih panjang dari chapter kemarin. Awalnya mau aku potong tapi tidak jadi karena bagian pentingnya ikut terpotong dan bakalan nanggung kalau dimasukan ke chapter depan. Jadilah sepanjang ini kerena gagal dipotong. Maaf jika kalian merasa chap ini membosankan karena hanya berisi dialog disepanjang chap dan tidak ada yang penting. Mind to RnR? Biarkan saya tahu perasaan kalian saat membaca fic ini.

.  
.

Satu review akan menambah semangat bagi Fay untuk melanjutkan fanfic ini. Terima kasih sudah membaca ^^ .  
.

2 Februari 2016 


	3. Chapter 3

Hai minna ... ketemu lagi ama Fay. Maaf klo chapter ini agak lama, sebenarnya aku mengalami banyak kendala saat menulis chapter ini. Masalah diduta yang membuatku down. Kehilangan mood menulis dan hampir membuatku gak mau nulis lagi. Tapi meskipun banyak halangan akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk melanjutkan fic ini, meski harus sembunyi-sembunyi sih :"D Oh ya, aku mendedikasikan chap ini untuk ultahku sendiri tanggal 26 bulan ini :"" ngenes karena diduta gak ada satupun yang ingat ultahku :""

.  
.

Terima kasih sebelumnya pada kalian yang telah mengapresiasi karyaku ini. Baik berupa review, fav dan follow. Arigatou gozaimashu. Hanya kalian yang bisa bikin aku punya semangat melanjutkan fic ini. Special thanks bagi yang meninggalkan review =

*guest(leni selvia), chokim1310, liaajahfujo, kucing manisss, Revhanaslowfujosh, Vilan616, uzumakinamekazehaki, Me, retvianputri12, yuvikimm97, ZeeZeee, iyeth620, Akemi runa, arissha arihyoshi, yassir2374, Ai no Est, marierisa , michhazz, gyumin4ever, Kuma Akaryuu, Kuroshiro Ringo.

.  
.

Terimakasih atas review kalian, maaf aku gak bisa bales satu per satu, ini aja aku nulis ficnya nyuri-nyuri. Aku hanya menjawab pertanyaan yang aku anggap benar-benar butuh jawaban saja ::

* yang nanya ini sampai chap berapa. :: tidak banyak, mungkin 4 atau 5. Aku memang gak mau bikin fic panjang-panjang, takut gak bisa namatin :")

* soal bahasa baku dan tidak baku :: sebenarnya sengaja aku pake bahasa setengah baku, khusus dialognya saja, biar terkesan nggak kaku dan terlalu formal. Tapi untuk diskripsi balik lagi ke bahasa baku.

.  
.

Yosh langsung saja!

.  
.

Disclaimer : Naruto selamanya akan menjadi milik MK. Kalau Naruto milik saya, pasti udah saya ganti genrenya jadi yaoi dan SasuNaru nya akan saya nikahkan XD #ditimpuk duit sekarung XD

.  
.

Friday 13th by Chizuru Enomoto

.  
.

Warning : Shounen ai, BL , boy x boy, gaje, abal, typo dimana -mana, tulisan acak - acakan, OOC parah, diksi amburadul dsb.

.  
.

Don't like don't read.

.  
.

"Jaa, Kiba. Aku ke atap dulu ya ... " Pamit Naruto pada Kiba, teman sebangkunya saat bel istirahat baru saja berbunyi. Naruto mengambil naskah dan kotak bentonya didalam tas, lalu berdiri dari bangku yang didudukinya bersama Kiba dipojok belakang kelas 10-2 Konoha High School.

Kiba yang sedang mengeluarkan bekalnya mendongak kearah Naruto, yang sudah berdiri di samping tempat duduknya. "Hari ini kau keatap lagi, ya? Cuaca sedang mendung, lhoh. Mungkin sebentar lagi akan hujan."

Ekor mata Naruto melirik sejenak kearah jendela untuk melihat cuaca diluar. Benar, mendung tengah menggantung dilangit. "Tidak apa-apa. Lagian belum hujan, kan? Mungkin Teme sudah menungguku di atap." Naruto melangkahkan kakinya yang terbalut uwabaki menuju pintu kelasnya. Mengabaikan peringatan Kiba.

Dengusan kecil keluar dari mulut Kiba, melihat sahabat pirangnya itu begitu bersemangat. "Padahal awalnya kau mengeluh, tapi sekarang tiap jam istirahat kau sangat antusias pergi ke atap menemui Si Teme yang tampan itu."

Naruto yang telah sampai diambang pintu menengok canggung kearah Kiba, rona merah samar menghiasi pipi tan bergaris kumis kucingnya. "Ahahah ... kau bicara apa sih, Kiba? Sudah, ya? Aku pergi dulu keburu hujan nih, jaa ..."

Kiba hanya menaikkan alisnya menatap punggung Naruto yang menghilang dibalik pintu. "Dasar anak itu," Lalu melanjutkan membuka bekalnya.

Tanpa terasa seminggu sudah Naruto menjalani perjanjiannya bersama Sasuke. Event festival budaya hanya tinggal tiga minggu lagi, Naruto semakin rajin berlatih bukan hanya bersama Sasuke saat jam istirahat, tapi juga di club drama bersama rekan-rekan seclubnya sepulang sekolah. Selama seminggu ini hari-harinya hanya diisi dengan menghafal bersama Sasuke dan latihan bersama rekan-rekan seclubnya.

Dengan langkah yang agak tergesa Naruto berjalan melewati koridor, dia ingin segera tiba diatap sebelum hujan turun. Saat langkahnya melewati area kelas 11, dia mendengar tiga orang siswi kelas 11-3 yang berbisik-bisik sambil mencuri-curi pandang kearahnya didepan pintu kelas. Salah satu dari mereka adalah gadis bubble gum yang pernah dilihatnya saat syuting, Naruto bisa menyimpulkan jika mereka bertiga adalah gadis-gadis penggemar Sasuke. Tak lama setelah mereka berbisik-bisik, gadis berambut pink bernama Haruno Sakura menatap sinis kearahnya. Tatapan sinis itu juga diikuti dua orang teman lainnya, gadis berambut pirang pucat yang dikuncir kuda dan gadis berambut merah berkaca mata. Naruto bukan tidak tahu jika dia ditatap dengan tatapan seperti itu. Tapi karena dia merasa tidak memiliki urusan dengan gadis-gadis itu, dia mengacuhkannya, tidak dia pedulikan tatapan sinis yang ditujukan kepadanya itu. Pura-pura tidak melihat, Naruto tetap melangkah tanpa memandang mereka.

"Cih, kau lihat anak itu, Sakura? Dia pasti mau keatap menemui Sasuke-kun. Cari muka sekali dia, bahkan dicuaca mendung begini masih nekat menemui Sasuke-kun. Dasar tidak tahu malu." sambil membenarkan frame kaca matanya seorang gadis berambut merah menatap Naruto sinis dengan cibiran dibibirnya.

Naruto yang mendengarnya sempat berhenti berjalan, dan menolehkan kepalanya kearah gadis berkaca mata itu, tapi hanya sesaat setelahnya dia kembali berjalan lagi dengan acuh.

"Benar yang kau katakan, Karin. Dasar munafik. Tiap hari bertemu Sasuke-kun diatap dengan dalih minta diajari akting. Padahal itu cuma akal-akalannya saja biar bisa mendekati Sasuke-kun. Memang siapa dia? Anggota club film juga bukan. Berani-beraninya minta diajarin akting!" gadis berambut pirang pucat bernama Ino Yamanaka menambahkan, tidak lupa tatapan sinis dilayangkan pada Naruto yang masih memunggungi mereka.

"Mentang-mentang Sasuke-kun berbaik hati mau mengajarinya, dia jadi besar kepala dan merasa sok penting. Dasar tidak tahu diri, apa dia tidak tahu kalau Sasuke-kun itu sibuk? Dan tidak punya waktu mengurus orang tidak tahu malu sepertinya, berpura-pura minta diajari akting, tapi cuma dijadikan kedok biar bisa berlama-lama dengan Sasuke-kun. Dasar manusia licik!" kali ini suara gadis berambut bubble gum terdengar dengan nada sinis.

Naruto berusaha mengacuhkan kata-kata mereka yang jelas-jelas ditujukan padanya itu. Meski telinganya terasa panas mendengar omongan mereka, tapi Naruto merasa tidak ada gunanya meladeni mereka lebih jauh. Dia hanya tidak mau bertengkar dengan wanita, baginya itu memalukan. Dia laki-laki dan dia masih punya harga diri untuk tidak melawan wanita. Karena itulah Naruto kembali menatap kedepan dan melanjutkan langkahnya.

Melihat Naruto tetap acuh, mereka jadi semakin gencar, "Cih, dasar muka tebal! Pura-pura tuli, dasar pengecut tidak tahu diri!" Cemooh dilemparkan oleh gadis bubble gum bernama Haruno Sakura diiringi oleh decihan dari kedua temannya.

Naruto merasa sudah berada diambang batas kesabaran. Sebenarnya dia bukanlah seorang pemarah, tapi dia akui bahwa dia juga bukan seorang penyabar yang bisa terus-terusan menahan emosinya, apalagi jika dia berada di pihak yang tidak bersalah. Akhirnya Naruto berbalik menghampiri tiga siswi yang saat ini sedang bersidekap didepan pintu dan menatapnya dengan pandangan mencemooh.

"Siapa yang kalian maksud, huh? Apa yang kalian maksud itu aku, nona-nona?" Naruto memang tersenyum tapi nada bicaranya begitu menusuk.

"Cih, akhirnya kau sadar juga, penjilat!" Gadis berambut pink berkata ketus sambil berkacak pinggang.

Naruto memutar bola matanya, bosan. Lalu mengacungkan jari telunjuknya didepan muka gadis itu, "Dengar ya Haruno! aku tidak tahu apa masalahmu. Tapi aku minta jaga mulutmu itu!" Naruto berkata ketus.

"Alah ... Gak usah pura-pura gak tahu apa yang kami bicarakan, Uzumaki! Dasar gak tahu diri, kerjaanmu cuma merepotkan Sasuke-kun saja! Memang kau siapa? Anak club film juga bukan, berani-beraninya kau meminta Sasuke-kun mengajarimu. Gak usah sok penting deh didepan Sasuke-kun!" Sakura menaikkan dagunya, matanya menatap nyalang kearah Naruto sementara kedua temannya memandang sinis.

"Oh, Jadi itu masalahnya? Lalu hubungannya apa dengan kalian, hah? Ini bukan urusan kalian. Aku sama Sasuke mau apa, tidak ada urusannya dengan kalian! Sasuke saja tidak pernah mempermasalahkan hal ini, kenapa jadi kalian yang repot?! Kalian iri padaku, nona-nona? Kasian sekali kalian, pantas saja Sasuke mengacuhkan kalian. Kalian memang pantas diacuhkan, bahkan dianggap tidak ada! Kalian mungkin berwajah cantik, tapi sayang hati dan mulut kalian lebih busuk dari sampah!" Naruto menyeringai pandangannya tajam menyapu ketiga gadis didepannya yang membelalak mendengar kata-katanya.

"Ka-kau! Apa kau bilang? dasar brengsek!" Sakura menghentakkan kakinya, wajahnya merah menahan amarah tapi wajahnya terlihat kalut dan tidak bisa menjawab kata-kata Naruto. Ekspresi yang sama juga ditunjukkan oleh kedua temannya. Naruto menyunggingkan senyum kemenangan.

"Kenapa? Aku benar, bukan? Kecantikan kalian tidak ada-apanya jika mulut kalian tidak bisa kalian atur. Kalau tidak tahu apa-apa lebih baik diam saja, jangan melontarkan kata-kata yang hanya berujung fitnah! Berhentilah mencampuri urusan orang lain, dan urus urusan kalian sendiri! Kalau kalian punya waktu luang mengurus urusan orang lain, lebih baik kalian gunakan untuk berkaca dan mengoreksi diri." Naruto melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan ketiga gadis yang saat ini tengah melontarkan sumpah serapah padanya. Merasa sudah cukup dia meladeni mereka, dan membungkam mulut mereka dengan kata-kata pedasnya.

Tanpa Naruto sadari, sesosok raven yang diam-diam berdiri dibawah tangga mendengar pembicaraannya sejak tadi.

.  
.

\- - - o0o - - - o0o - - - o0o - - -

.  
.

Naruto menaiki satu per satu anak tangga menuju ke atap, tangan kirinya membawa dua kotak bento yang dibungkus kain bermotif kotak-kotak hitam-jingga. Sedangkan tangan kanannya masih setia menggenggam kertas naskahnya. Sejak beberapa hari yang lalu Naruto membawakan Sasuke bento buatannya sendiri, bukan bermaksud apa-apa, ini hanya salah satu bentuk rasa terima kasihnya pada Sasuke karena mau membantunya latihan. Dia hanya tinggal berdua dengan ayahnya sementara ibunya sudah meninggal, Naruto sudah terbiasa memasak sendiri dirumah. Jadi dia pikir, tidak apa-apa jika dia sekalian membawakan bekal untuk Sasuke. Sasuke sendiri juga tidak keberatan, dan malah terlihat senang karena dapat makan siang gratisan. Mereka juga telah bertukar email dengan alasan biar lebih mudah dihubungi, jika salah satu dari mereka berhalangan latihan.

Hanya kurang dua halaman lagi, hafalannya akan selesai. Dia merasa sangat senang, karena dia akan menyelesaikan target hafalannya sebelum jatuh tempo waktu tambahan yang diberikan Sasuke. Jika hari ini dia berhasil menghafal dua halaman lagi, maka besok dia sudah bisa memulai latihan akting.

Katika sampai dibagian ujung tangga, dia membuka pintu besi penghubung menuju atap. Pandangannya menyapu keseluruh bagian atap yang lumayan luas itu, kosong. Tidak didapatinya sosok "Teme" yang dicarinya.

"Apa karena cuacanya mendung, makanya dia tidak datang?" Bibirnya mengerucut beberapa centi, lalu dia mendudukkan diri dibangku yang disediakan disana. "Kalau tidak datang paling tidak dia bisa memberitahuku dulu." Naruto mengecek smartphonenya tapi tidak mendapati pesan apapun dari Sasuke. Mengangkat bahunya acuh, Naruto kembali memasukkan benda pipih itu kedalam saku gakurannya, "Mungkin dia sibuk diclub. Lebih baik aku makan dulu."

Baru saja Naruto ingin membuka kotak bentonya, Sasuke muncul dibalik pintu. Mata onyxnya langsung memandang lurus kearahnya. "Teme, kukira kau tidak datang. Duduklah, kubawakan bekalmu kita makan siang dulu." Naruto kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sempat tertunda, membuka kotak bentonya dan kotak bento Sasuke.

"Hn." tanpa protes Sasuke mendudukan dirinya disamping Naruto. Hari ini Naruto membawa omurice* dengan taburan bawang goreng dan potongan sayuran. Khusus untuk bento milik Sasuke, Naruto menambahkan banyak potongan tomat didalamnya. Mereka makan dalam keheningan.

Sambil menyuapkan potongan omelet ke mulutnya, Naruto menatap Sasuke yang tengah makan dengan kalem. Sebenarnya dia merasa heran melihat sikap Sasuke yang tidak biasanya diam seperti ini. Sasuke memang pendiam, tapi biasanya dia akan melemparkan ejekan atau kata-kata menggoda pada Naruto. Kebiasaan Sasuke saat makan siang dengannya pasti Sasuke akan mengomentari masakannya. Tapi meskipun begitu, Sasuke selalu menghabiskan bento buatan Naruto. Melihatnya mendadak diam seperti ini membuat Naruto penasaran.

"Kau kenapa, Teme?" Naruto akhirnya memberanikan diri membuka suara.

Sasuke hanya melirik sekilas ke arah Naruto sebelum menelan kunyahan tomat di mulutnya, "Kenapa apanya? Aku baik-baik saja."

"Benarkah? Lalu kenapa kau diam saja? Apa kau sakit?" Dengan lancang Naruto mengulurkan tangan kirinya dan menempelkannya di dahi Sasuke, sementara tangan kanannya menyentuh dahinya sendiri untuk membandingkan suhu tubuh mereka. Sasuke sempat tertegun merasakan sentuhan Naruto pada dahinya. Tapi Sasuke tidak menepisnya dan membiarkan tangan hangat Naruto menyentuh keningnya.

"Tidak panas." Naruto menggumam.

Decakan kecil lolos dari mulut Sasuke, lalu dia memegang tangan Naruto yang menyentuh keningnya dan menurunkannya, tapi meskipun sudah turun Sasuke tetap menggenggam tangan itu.

"Sudah kubilang, kan. Aku baik-baik saja." Sasuke menghentikan acara makannya dan menatap Naruto.

Naruto yang masih menguyah omeletnya menengok ke arah Sasuke dengan pipi menggembung sebelah. Wajah naruto yang seperti itu terlihat lucu dan membuat Sasuke mengulum senyum.

"Kenapa?" tanya Naruto.

Sasuke mencubit pipi yang menggembung itu. "Telan dulu makananmu, Dobe. Kau terlihat aneh dengan pipi menggembung sebelah seperti itu."

Sedikit tersedak akhirnya Naruto menelan omeletnya, Naruto meminum teh kotak yang disodorkan Sasuke padanya, mencoba mendorong makanan yang terasa menyangkut ditenggorokannya. Sasuke hanya diam mendapati tingkah Naruto yang seperti bocah. Mencoba acuh, Sasuke membuang pandangannya menatap barisan bukit di kejauhan. Tiba-tiba ...

"Jangan menyerah."

"Huh?" wajah Naruto menunjukan raut kebingungan, "Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang. "Tadi aku mendengar perkataanmu pada gadis-gadis itu di koridor."

Naruto meletakkan teh kotaknya, sebenarnya dia agak terkejut karena Sasuke mendengar semua kata-katanya pada Sakura dan teman-temannya, "Oh kau melihatnya, ya? Aku merasa jengkel dengan kata-kata mereka. Jadi aku lawan saja."

Sasuke meletakkan kotak bentonya dan menatap Naruto, "Tindakanmu sudah benar, Dobe. Aku harap kau tidak mendengarkan kata-kata mereka. Jangan menyerah hanya karena omongan orang-orang disekitarmu yang tidak tahu apapun tentangmu."

Iris saphire Naruto mengerjap sebelum Naruto terkekeh pelan, "Apa kau sedang menghiburku, Teme? Manis sekali." Naruto mengulum senyum.

"Jangan salah paham, aku hanya tidak mau kau down lalu berhenti berlatih, dan tetap memakai akting jelekmu itu di pementasan."

Naruto terkikik sebelum menyikut perut Sasuke, yang dibalas decakan oleh Sasuke. "Kau memang tsundere, Teme. Tinggal bilang iya saja, apa susahnya? Tapi jangan khawatir soal itu, aku tidak akan semudah itu menyerah hanya karena omongan orang-orang seperti mereka. Karena aku punya tekat yang kuat untuk menjadi lebih baik lagi."

Sasuke mengacak rambut pirang Naruto, "Baguslah kalau begitu. Sebaiknya kita selesaikan makan siang kita dan segera lanjutkan hafalanmu sebelum hujan turun.

.  
.

\- - - o0o - - - o0o - - - - o0o - - -

.  
.

"Karena itulah, putri ... maukah engkau lari bersamaku?" Naruto menghela nafas lega, dia baru saja mengucapkan dialog terakhirnya.

Sasuke yang menyimak naskah sejak tadi menutup sekumpulan kertas itu dengan kalem. Irisnya memandang puas ke arah Naruto yang kini tengah menyeringai kearahnya, "Selamat, kau berhasil menghafal naskahmu diluar kepala, Dobe"

Iris sewarna langit Naruto berbinar, cengiran lima jari menghias wajah berkulit tannya. Dia sangat senang, luar biasa senang. Karena kerja kerasnya selama delapan hari tidak sia-sia. "Yes! Aku berhasil. Kau lihat, kan? aku tidak bisa kau remehkan. Jika aku mau berusaha pasti aku bisa hehehe ..." Naruto mengacungkan jempolnya.

Lengkungan di kedua sudut bibir Sasuke menyusul, "Hn. Dengan begini besok kau bisa mulai latihan akting."

"Uwah, akhirnya sampai juga ke tahap ini. Meski aku harus berjuang seminggu dulu untuk menghafal. Aku akhirnya berhasil." Naruto menepukkan dua tangannya didepan dada sambil tersenyum.

Sasuke hanya menyeringai sebelum meminum teh kotaknya, "Kau sudah bekerja keras tapi ini belum berakhir. Kau harus melatih aktingmu juga, latihan akting memang lebih mudah kalau kau sudah menghafal naskahnya dulu diluar kepala, jadi kau tidak perlu terganggu dengan kertas naskah saat latihan."

"Begitu, ya? Selama ini metodeku memang berlatih dengan membawa naskah dan berlatih didepan cermin. Karena belum hafal dengan naskahnya aku tidak bisa fokus melatih aktingku, karena sebentar-sebentar harus melihat ke naskah."

"Kerena itulah kau jadi tidak bisa maksimal melatih aktingmu sendiri, karena kau tidak bisa fokus, Dobe."

"Aku tidak terlalu memusingkan metodenya karena selama ini aku hanya dapat peran pembantu dan jarang muncul dipementasan. Makanya kali ini saat aku dipercaya oleh ketua club memegang peran utama aku begitu bersemangat, aku berjanji akan melakukan yang terbaik yang aku bisa."

Iris kelam Sasuke menatap Naruto sejenak, lengkungan tipis menghiasi bibir pucatnya, "Do your best, Dobe."

Naruto yang tengah menerawang ke langit tersenyum dan menatap Sasuke, "Tentu saja, ttebayo. Aku kan bercita-cita menjadi seorang aktor profesional. Aku pasti akan berusaha dan membuat club drama dan ayah bangga."

Dengusan samar dari Sasuke terdengar, "Mana mungkin kau bisa jadi aktor profesional dengan akting seburuk itu? Belum ditambah otak dobemu yang kelewat dobe itu, menghafal naskah saja butuh banyak waktu. Mana ada yang mau memakai aktor dobe sepertimu?"

"Uwaa .. Teme! Kau mengejekku lagi! Aku tidak dobe, tahu? Aku ini pintar hanya kurang usaha saja. Pasti ada yang mau memakai aktingku."

"Hn. Sutradara tidak akan sabar dengan aktor yang sulit menghafal naskah sepertimu. Makanya dobe jangan dipelihara."

"Kamu tuh yang teme jangan dipelihara. Pasti sutradaranya sabar deh ... pasti ... pasti ..." Naruto menepuk-nepuk pundak Sasuke.

"Tidak mungkin ada."

"Mungkin saja."

"Kubilang tidak, ya tidak, Dobe."

"Kubilang iya, ya iya, Teme."

"Tidak akan, Dobe."

"Mungkin saja, Teme."

"Hn. Never."

"Hm. Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin."

"Keras kepala."

Dan mereka kembali berdebat, sebelum hujan deras mengguyur bumi. Perdebatan itu baru berakhir saat mereka memutuskan kembali ke kelas masing-masing.

.  
.

~ o0o ~ FayRin Setsuna D Fluorite ~ o0o ~

.  
.

Pulang sekolah, hujan deras masih turun. Bahkan setelah kegiatan club selesai hujan masih saja belum berhenti. Siswa-siswi KHS yang mengikuti kegiatan ekstrakurikuler bergegas menuju loker masing-masing untuk mengganti uwabaki mereka dengan sepatu atau sandal yang mereka bawa dari rumah. Banyak diantara mereka yang membawa payung karena menurut ramalan cuaca hari ini akan hujan sepanjang hari. Beragam payung berwarna-warni menghiasi halaman sekolah itu, menaungi orang dibawahnya dari guyuran hujan. Naruto hanya memandangi pemandangan itu di depan pintu lokernya yang masih belum tertutup, dia lupa tidak membawa payung.

"Ck! Kenapa aku bisa lupa tidak membawa payung?" Gerutuan terdengar dari bibir plum Naruto. Menutup lokernya kembali lalu duduk dibangku yang disediakan diruangan itu, bersama beberapa orang yang sama-sama tidak membawa payung.

Naruto sibuk menggulung celananya saat ada seseorang yang duduk disebelahnya. "Tidak membawa payung juga?"

Naruto menegakkan punggungnya dan menatap orang yang duduk disebelahnya, "Teme!"

Menutup sebelah telinganya Sasuke berdecak. "Tidak perlu berteriak, Dobe."

"Hehehe ... habis aku kaget sih kau tiba-tiba ada disini. Eh? Kenapa kau belum pulang? Lupa tidak bawa payung juga?"

"Hn, aku baru selesai dari kegiatan club dan sebenarnya aku malas membawa barang-barang merepotkan seperti payung." Sasuke duduk menopang sebelah kakinya dengan cool.

Naruto mencibir. "Membawa payung kau bilang merepotkan tapi kemana-mana kau membawa handycam," ujarnya sarkatis.

Sasuke menyeringai. "Sudah pintar menyindir rupanya kau, Dobe. Payung dan handycam itu berbeda. Handycam dan kamera itu adalah hidupku. Aku bisa membawa mereka kemanapun dan dimanapun aku berada bahkan saat dikamar mandi. Sedangkan payung bukan barang yang penting." Sasuke mangangkat bahunya acuh.

Naruto bergidik membayangkan Sasuke kekamar mandi membawa handycam. "Kau mengerikan! Jangan-jangan kau membawanya ke kamar mandi karena ingin merekam video porno. Dasar mesum!"

Sasuke memutar bola matanya, ada-ada saja sih pikiran orang dobe disebelahnya ini. Gemes. "Otakmu kotor sekali, Dobe. Aku tidak mungkin melakukan itu. Jika aku tidak membawanya ke kamar mandi, dan aku tinggalkan diluar bisa-bisa handycam mahalku dicuri orang."

"Alasan, bilang saja iya."

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak melakukannya, kecuali kalau yang jadi model video mesumnya itu kau Dobe, dengan senang hati aku akan melakukannya." Salah satu sudut bibir Sasuke kembali tertarik ke atas, menyeringai jahil ke arah Naruto.

"Kau gila, ya?! Mana mungkin aku mau! Kau pikir aku seorang pornstar! Menjijikan!" Wajah Naruto merah padam campuran kesal dan malu. Ingin rasanya dia menjambak rambut ayam milik Sasuke agar otak kotor Si Uchiha ini sedikit bersih. Tatapan sengit dia layangkan pada pemuda Uchiha itu, dan berharap tatapan itu bisa membunuh Si Uchiha.

Melihat itu Sasuke mengulum senyum, bahunya bahkan sedikit berguncang berusaha untuk menahan tawanya melihat ekspresi Naruto . Tangan kanannya bahkan terangkat didepan bibirnya, menahan tawa yang seakan ingin meledak. Ah, betapa dia sangat suka melihat ekspresi kesal makhluk pirang disampingnya ini. Sasuke terkikik tanpa suara.

Melihat seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang terkenal dingin dan jarang tersenyum itu sekarang tengah tertawa didepan umum. Tanpa mereka sadari siswa-siswi yang ada diruangan itu menatap kearah mereka. Lalu bisik-bisik mulai terdengar diantara mereka.

"Psst ... kau lihat itu? Uchiha tertawa, langka sekali," bisik siswa berkaca mata yang duduk di pojok ruangan.

"Iya, biasanya dia kan acuh dan dingin pada siapapun bahkan pada guru. Mungkin keajaiban sudah datang," sahut siswa berambut coklat di sampingnya.

"Psst ... siapa anak disampingnya itu? Apa dia saudaranya hingga bisa seakrab itu? Si Uchiha itu kan tidak akrab dengan siapapun."

"Entahlah, setahuku dia anak kelas 10. Mungkin dia pacarnya atau teman sesama gay nya ... kau tahu sendiri, kan? Uchiha itu gay."

Siswa berkaca mata tersenyum sinis. "Pfft ... mungkin dia memang terlihat sempurna dari luar, wajahnya sering dipuji tampan, prestasinya banyak, idola para gadis. Tapi percuma saja kalau dia tidak normal."

"Pfft ... gay memang hanya cocok dengan sesama gay. Mungkin anak berambut pirang itu juga gay seperti katamu."

"Sstt ... jangan keras-keras mereka bisa mendengarnya. Eh! Mereka melihat ke arah kita."

Kedua siswa itu langsung bersikap biasa saat Sasuke dan naruto menatap ke arah mereka. Sasuke hanya berwajah datar sementara Naruto berwajah masam. Mereka bukan tidak tahu apa yang dibicarakan siswa-siswa itu, mereka mendengarnya meski hanya samar-samar. Siswa-siswa itu berjengit saat tiba-tiba Naruto bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri mereka dengan langkah lebar.

"Memang kalau dia gay kenapa, hah? Masalah buat kalian?!" Naruto mencekeram kerah gakuran siswa berambut coklat. Sementara Sasuke yang masih duduk dibangku tercengang melihat ulah Naruto.

"Le-lepaskan!" Siswa berambut coklat panik. Mencoba melepas cengkraman Naruto pada kerahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Tapi cengkraman Naruto makin mengencang.

"Mau gay atau tidak itu bukan urusan kalian! Sasuke tidak pernah merugikan kalian sedikitpun dengan orientasinya. Urus saja urusan kalian sendiri! bisanya cuma menghakimi orang lain! Berkaca dulu sana! Memang kalian orang suci yang tidak punya kesalahan hingga merasa punya hak menghakimi orang lain?!"

Wajah Naruto yang biasanya terlihat ceria dan murah senyum itu kini terlihat garang dan menakutkan, membuat siswa yang ada dalam cengkraman Naruto ketakutan. "Ma-maafkan kami." Siswa itu gemetar.

"Belajarlah menghargai orang lain dasar orang-orang brengsek!" Dengan kasar Naruto segara melepaskan kerah gakuran siswa dengan hempasan keras yang membuat siswa itu terjungkal di lantai. Setelah dia berhasil bangkit dengan bantuan dari temannya, siswa itu langsung bergegas meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan wajah ketakutan. Siswa-siswi yang melihat kejadian itupun segera beranjak pergi dari sana meski hujan masih mengguyur.

.  
.

\- - - o0o - - - o0o - - - o0o - - -

.  
.

"Arigatou." Suara bariton Sasuke memecah keheningan yang menyelimuti. Setelah ruangan itu hanya menyisakan mereka berdua. Apa Naruto tidak salah dengar? Seorang Uchiha Sasuke berterima kasih?

"Untuk apa?" Naruto yang masih memunggungi Sasuke sedikit tersentak.

"Karena sudah membelaku."

Naruto menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati onyx Sasuke memandang lurus padanya. "Jangan salah paham. Aku hanya benci dengan orang-orang seperti mereka yang cuma bisa menghakimi orang lain, orang seperti mereka harus diberi pelajaran agar bisa menghargai orang lain." Naruto mencondongkan tubuhnya, mengambil tasnya yang sempat terjatuh dilantai saat dia mencekram kerah siswa tadi.

"Apapun alasanmu, aku tetap berterima kasih. Aku tidak menyangka kau akan berbuat seperti itu."

Naruto yang sudah membalik tubuhnya kini berhadap-hadapan dengan Sasuke. Jujur Naruto tidak bisa menebak ekspresi Sasuke saat ini, dari luar dia memang terlihat tenang dan datar tapi Naruto dapat melihat kepedihan dan kekhawatiran dalam raut wajah itu.

"Tidak kusangka seseorang yang nyaris sempurna sepertimu juga mengalami hal-hal seperti ini. Aku pikir hidupmu selalu berjalan mulus." ucap Naruto. Dia tidak menyangka seseorang yang selalu dipuji-puji seperti Sasuke juga mengalami hal seperti dirinya yang sering dicemooh dan diremehkan, dalam konteks berbeda tentunya. Kini Naruto merasa menemukan orang yang sama seperti dirinya. Meski terlihat hebat dan tegar dari luar namun begitu rapuh dari dalam. Naruto kembali merasa bahwa dia menemukan sisi Sasuke yang lain. Lagi.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecut. "Aku sudah terbiasa. Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi apa kata orang terhadapku, pujian atau cacian semua sama saja bagiku. Hanya omong kosong." Sasuke mengusap lelah wajahnya.

Naruto yang melihat kefrustasian Sasuke hanya terdiam. Baru kali ini dia melihat ekspresi seperti ini dalam diri Sasuke. Entah dia harus bagaimana melihat Sasuke yang seperti ini. Tapi kalau boleh jujur dia sedih, melihat Sasuke yang biasanya terlihat sombong dan arogan kini terlihat rapuh dan frustasi seperti ini.

Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya dan tatapan mereka bertemu. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang bicara, hening, hanya suara gemericik air hujan yang terdengar. Mereka saling bertukar pandang seakan dari tatapan itu mereka bisa berbagi perasaan yang tengah mereka rasakan. Perasaan yang terlalu sulit diungkapkan dengan kata-kata, seolah hanya dengan kontak mata mereka bisa memahami perasaan masing-masing.

Cukup lama mereka berada dalam posisi seperti itu sampai Naruto memutuskan kontak mata diantara mereka. "Ah, sudahlah! Hari sudah semakin sore, sebentar lagi malam. Aku pulang duluan ya, Teme."

Sasuke tersentak. "Tapi diluar masih hujan, Dobe."

"Tidak apa-apa aku berhujan-hujan, daripada aku ketinggalan bus terakhir."

Baru tiga langkah Naruto menjauhi ruangan itu, sebuah tarikan kuat menghempas lengan kanannya sebelum tubuhnya tenggelam ke dalam sebuah pelukan. Sasuke memeluknya. Iris saphire Naruto membelalak.

"Te-teme!"

Sasuke semakin mempererat pelukannya, kepalanya dia sandarkan di ceruk leher Naruto.

"Kau kenapa? Lepaskan aku!" Naruto meronta berusaha lepas dari pelukan Sasuke.

"Katakan padaku ..." Sasuke semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya ke leher Naruto, membuat Naruto merasa geli. "Apa kau malu bergaul dengan gay sepertiku, Naruto?"

Naruto terkejut dengan pertanyaan sasuke yang seperti itu. Tetapi Naruto tidak menjawab, dia hanya meronta dalam pelukan erat Sasuke. "Lepaskan Sasuke."

"Tidak, sebelum kau menjawabnya. Kau menganggapku apa? Apa kau juga beranggapan seperti mereka? Apa kau juga menganggapku manusia hina?!" Sasuke berkata dengan penuh emosional, seluruh perasaannya meluap ke permukaan. Sesuatu yang selama ini disimpannya rapat-rapat. Berharap tidak ada seorangpun yang tahu kerapuhannya.

Iris biru Naruto melebar mendengar kata-kata Sasuke yang penuh luapan emos. Dia berhenti melawan. Pelahan kedua tangannya terangkat, mengelus punggung Sasuke. Naruto membalas pelukan Sasuke tanpa bisa berkata-kata.

Sore itu di ruang loker, dua orang pria saling berpelukan membagi kepedihan hati satu sama lain diiringi gemericik hujan.

.

.

TBC

.

.

* Omurice : nasi goreng yang dibungkus telur dadar ala jepang.

.  
.

A/N entah kenapa aku merasa chap ini terasa aneh. Sejak awal emang konsepnya mau masukin konflik disini. Aku berharap chap ini tidak terkesan maksa. Mungkin ini efek menulis dalam keadaan badmood kali ya ~.~ Gomen kalau mengecewakan. Oh ya, mungkin chap 4 nya bakalan lama. Banyak kendala terutama dari kluarga :" doakan saja aku bisa namatin fic ini.

.  
.

Berminat review? Satu review akan menambah semangat Fay melanjutkan fic ini. Terakhir, terima kasih sudah membaca ^^ .  
.

17 februari 2016 


	4. Chapter 4

Halo-halo minna... ketemu lagi ama Fay. Abis ultah Fay merombak dikit penname biar gak terlalu panjang :3 Alhamdulillah Fay masih bisa lanjutin fic ini lagi meski banyak halangan :")

.  
.

Sebelumnya terima kasih bagi yang sudah mereview dan mengapresiasi di chap sebelumnya ::

Aiko Vallery, liaajahfujo, Shiro-theo21, leny selvia, yassir2374, Kuma Akaryuu, Choikim1310, Vilan 616, oka, Lee Yaa 714, Hyull, versetta, InmaGination, ZeeZeee, Revhanaslowfujosh, gyumin4ever, michhazz, Dewi15, Gici love sn, ChubbyMinland.

Special thanks bagi yang sudah mengucapkan ultah :3 : Revhanaslowfujosh, Hyull, choikim1310.

Makasih atas review, fav, follow, dan segala bentuk apresiasi kalian pada fic ku ini. Hallo juga buat Silent reader yang diam-diam membaca karya Fay ini :3 Yosh cap cuz!

.  
.

HAPPY ENDING

.  
.

Disclaimer : Naruto selamanya akan menjadi milik MK. Kalau Naruto milik saya SasuNaru nya tidak akan berakhir seperti itu.

.  
.

Friday 13th by Chizuru Enomoto.

.  
.

Warning : Shounen ai, BL , boy x boy, gaje, abal, typo dimana -mana, tulisan acak - acakan, OOC parah, diksi amburadul dsb.

.  
.

Don't like don't read !

.  
.

Malam itu Naruto masih saja tidur larut. Tapi bukan untuk menghafal naskah, melainkan memikirkan kejadian tadi sore di ruang loker. Kejadian saat Sasuke memeluknya erat.

[ Flashback On ]

"Lepaskan, Sasuke."

"Tidak, sebelum kau menjawabnya. Kau menganggapku apa? Apa kau juga beranggapan seperti mereka? Apa kau juga menganggapku manusia hina?!" Sasuke berkata dengan penuh emosional, seluruh perasaannya meluap ke permukaan. Sesuatu yang selama ini disimpannya rapat-rapat. Berharap tidak ada seorangpun yang tahu kerapuhannya.

Iris biru Naruto melebar mendengar kata-kata Sasuke yang penuh luapan emosi. Dia berhenti melawan. Pelahan kedua tangannya terangkat, mengelus punggung Sasuke. Naruto membalas pelukan Sasuke tanpa bisa berkata-kata.

Cukup lama mereka dalam posisi intim seperti ini. Sampai Naruto bisa merasakan punggung Sasuke yang bergetar dalam pelukannya. "Kau bertanya padaku aku menganggapmu apa, hm?" Dielusnya punggung itu pelahan berharap bisa mengurangi beban dalam hati Sasuke. "Asal kau tahu Sasuke, aku menganggapmu sebagai sahabatku," bisiknya.

Naruto tersenyum dan kembali mengelus punggung hangat Sasuke, sementara Sasuke semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan menenggelamkan kepalanya ke ceruk leher Naruto.

"Apapun dirimu, gay atau normal aku sudah menganggapmu sahabat terbaikku. Dan aku tidak pernah malu berteman denganmu." Hidung mancung Sasuke yang menempel pada lehernya membuat nafas hangat Sasuke terasa menggelitik, membuat Naruto merasa geli. Dada rata mereka saling menempel satu sama lain, membuat Naruto bisa merasakan detak jantung Sasuke yang berdebar keras. Entah kenapa jantung Naruto juga ikut berdebar merasakan semua itu.

"Terlepas dari orientasimu yang berbeda, kau orang yang baik, Sasuke. Kau berprestasi, kau hebat dalam segala hal, kau mau mengajariku berakting lebih baik lagi tanpa bayaran, kau juga yang telah membuka mataku untuk meraih cita-citaku menjadi seorang aktor. Apa salahnya menjadi berbeda dalam hal orientasi. Sementara dalam hal lain kau berprestasi dan kau tidak berbuat kriminal. Sasuke, hanya karena kau memiliki perbedaan dalam orientasi bukan berarti kau orang jahat atau orang paling hina didunia, karena banyak orang yang mengaku normal diluar sana yang memiliki perilaku lebih jahat dan lebih hina darimu. Menjadi normal itu bukan berarti menjadi yang paling baik. Jadi Sasuke, kau jangan menyerah, jangan sedih hanya karena perkataan mereka. Tetaplah menjadi dirimu, apapun yang membuatmu nyaman. Karena kau tidak merugikan siapapun dengan perbedaanmu ini." Jemari Naruto menyisir lembut rambut raven Sasuke. Sementara tangan Sasuke mencekaram erat pinggang dan tengkuk Naruto.

Kata-kata Naruto yang menyejukkan membuat Sasuke merasa tenang, membuat getaran pada tubuh Sasuke pelahan-lahan mereda. Sasuke marasa masih ada tempat untuknya, ditengah orang-orang yang mengerti dan memahami 'perbedaannya'.

"Naruto ..." Sasuke menggumam diantara pelukannya pada Naruto.

"Hm?"

"Arigatou. Sudah mau menjadi temanku."

Naruto tersenyum, "Sama-sama Uchiha 'Teme' Sasuke. Aku senang bisa berteman denganmu. Yakinlah masih ada orang-orang diluar sana yang menerimamu dan menghargai perbedaan dalam dirimu. Nah Sasuke ... bisakah kau lepaskan aku? Aku tidak bisa bernafas." Senyuman samar menghiasi bibir Sasuke, sebelum melepaskan pelukannya.

Akhirnya sore itu Naruto mengetahui banyak hal tentang Sasuke. Ternyata Sasuke sejak kecil memang tidak memiliki ketertarikan terhadap lawan jenis, tapi meskipun dia gay dia juga belum pernah pacaran dengan seorang pria. Semua itu dikarenakan setiap Sasuke menyukai seorang lelaki pasti lelaki itu orang normal, dan selalu menjauhi lalu membenci Sasuke tiap kali Sasuke menyatakan rasa sukanya. Mereka berbagi cerita diruang loker sampai tak terasa malam menjelang dan Sasuke mengantar Naruto sampai ke depan rumahnya.

[ Flashback Off ]

Naruto berbaring di ranjang single bednya, dia tidak pernah mengetahui sisi lain Sasuke yang satu ini. Bahwa seseorang yang nyaris sempurna seperti Sasuke ternyata memiliki kisah percintaan yang membuat miris. Jika dibandingkan dengan dia yang jauh dari kata sempurna, dia yang sering dianggap orang ceroboh ternuata jauh lebih beruntung dibandingkan Sasuke. Paling tidak dia pernah merasakan yang namanya cinta dan pacaran dengan seorang gadis saat dia masih SMP. Yah, meskipun percintaannya juga tidak lancar karena sifat egois dan cemburuan gadis itu, yang membuat Naruto tidak bisa bertahan. Shion, seorang gadis berambut pirang pucat, beriris violet yang jadi cinta pertamanya. Tak pernah dia sangka gadis cantik itu akan menyatakan cinta kepadanya dan dia menerima gadis itu dengan senang hati. Gadis cantik yang menjadi ketua kelasnya saat dia kelas dua SMP.

Naruto mengacak rambut pirangnya teringat masa lalu, "Haah ... lebih baik aku pergi tidur saja."

.  
.

\- - - o0o - - - o0o - - - o0o - - -

.  
.

Keesokan harinya Naruto tetap pergi keatap seperti biasa seakan tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa. Dia dan Sasuke tetap makan siang dan berlatih akting di atap seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Setelah makan siang mereka memulai latihannya.

"Mengapa? Mengapa aku jadi begini? Kenapa tubuhku berubah menjadi katak? Siapapun tolong aku! Tolong kembalikan aku seperti semula!" Naruto berakting panik berlari kesana kemari sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Cukup, cukup! Dobe, kau ini sedang akting atau sakit kepala, sih?" Sasuke menurunkan handycamnya yang baru saja dia gunakan untuk merekam Naruto.

"Hehe ... terlihat seperti itukah? Gomen, kita ulang dari awal, ya?"

"Hn. Lakukan lebih baik lagi." Sasuke kembali mengangkat handycamnya.

"Mengapa? Mengapa aku jadi begini? Kenapa tubuhku berubah menjadi katak? Siapapun tolong aku! Tolong kembalika-"

"Stop! stop, Dobe! Kenapa kau malah memegangi perutmu seperti orang kebelet."

Naruto menggaruk pipinya. "Hehehe... Habis aku bingung mau pakai gestur apalagi."

"Disini kau berperan sebagai pangeran katak yang terkena kutukan. Bayangkan dirimu benar-benar berada dalam situasi dan kondisi seperti pangeran itu, bayangkan dirimu benar-benar berubah jadi katak, kau harus menampilkan dirimu apa adanya, saat kau benar-benar dalam situasi seperti itu. Sedih, bingung, kalut semua harus kamu tuangkan dalam aktingmu, penghayatanmu tidak ada. Aktingmu jadi mengambang karena kau hanya seperti bermain-main, tidak bisa total dan terlalu dibuat-buat. Aktinglah dengan alami."

Sasuke menepuk tempat kosong disebelahnya, gestur menyuruh Naruto duduk. "Kemarilah."

Naruto menghampiri Sasuke yang tengah duduk bersandar di pagar pembatas, lalu duduk di sebelah pemuda itu. Sasuke memutar kembali adegan Naruto tadi dalam handycam. "Lihat Dobe, aktingmu terlalu kaku bukan cuma gesturmu yang tidak pas tapi ekspresimu juga terlalu dibuat-buat."

Naruto berwajah masam, malu sendiri melihat aktingnya dalam layar handycam. "Hapus, hapus. Jangan disimpan, Teme." Naruto berusaha merebut handycam Sasuke, tapi tangannya ditahan.

"Tidak bisa, Dobe. Ini untuk bahan koreksi. Aku akan tetap menyimpannya untuk menunjukan kesalahan-kesalahan yang harus kau perbaiki."

Naruto merengut. "Iya-iya asal orang lain tidak melihatnya saja."

"Jangan khawatir, hanya aku yang melihatnya. Nah, sekarang akan aku tunjukkan hal-hal yang harus kau perbaiki. Jadi saat kau mengucapkan dialog kau harus menemukan intonasi, getikulasi dan artikulasi(1) yang tepat. Kau sering mengucapkan dialog tanpa intonasi. Datar, membosankan begitu monoton. Tanpa emosi sama sekali. Kau harus menekan dialognya, ..."

10 menit Sasuke menjelaskan dan menit-menit berikutnya Naruto langsung mempraktekkannya. Meski mereka sering adu mulut dan berdebat di sela-sela latihan. Sasuke yang kritis dan Naruto yang keras kepala, keduanya sering tidak mau mengalah.

"Dobe, sudah kubilang perhatikan intonasimu. Caramu bermonolog(2) seperti pidato upacara saja."

"Aku kan sudah mengubah dinamiknya(3), masa masih datar juga? Menyebalkan." Naruto cemberut, bibirnya maju beberapa centi karena monolognya dibilang seperti pidato upacara.

Dia benar-benar tidak menyangka seorang Uchiha Sasuke menjadi sangat cerewet jika sudah menyangkut akting. Kemana image Uchiha yang pelit bicara itu? Sasuke terus mengomel jika Naruto melakukan kesalahan, membuat Naruto sebal. Tapi Naruto sudah membulatkan tekad, dia akan bertahan karena dia benar-benar ingin maju, menjadi lebih baik lagi. Karena itulah dia menerima tiap omelan Sasuke dengan senang hati, toh ini juga demi kebaikannya. Dan melihat sasuke yang begitu serius melatihnya, tanpa sadar membuatnya lebih bersemangat.

Mereka terus berkutat dengan kesibukan. Hingga waktu istirahat bergulir cepat, tanpa terasa jam istirahat dihari itu telah berakhir.

.  
.

\- - - o0o - - - o0o - - - o0o - - -

.  
.

Pulang sekolah, seperti biasa Naruto pergi ke club. Hari ini dia dan rekan-rekan seclub nya akan mengecek kostum. Naruto tiba di ruang club drama yang merangkap gedung teater itu tampak sepi, karena Naruto datang lebih awal. Jaga image sebagai pemeran utama, bukan sok rajin tapi dia memang tidak ingin datang lebih lambat dari rekan-rekannya.

Saat dia ingin membuka pintu ruangan itu dia mendengar suara-suara aneh seperti suara kecipak basah. Naruto mengabaikannya dan membuka pintu tanpa mengetuk. Wajahnya melongo.

Di sudut ruangan yang agak tersembunyi oleh tumpukan properti dia melihat sahabatnya Kiba dan ketua club Nara Shikamaru tengah berciuman panas. Saliva sudah berceceran di sekitar mulut Kiba yang tengah terpejam erat. Rahangnya nyaris jatuh kelantai melihat adegan nista itu. Astaga jadi Kiba dan ketua club ... gay? Ya ampun, kemana saja dia selama ini sampai tidak tahu bahwa sahabat dan ketua club nya pacaran?

Suara debaman pintu dibelakang Naruto yang otomatis tertutup mengagetkan dua sejoli yang asik berciuman itu. Kiba terbelalak melihat Naruto, sementara Shikamaru hanya melihat Naruto dengan wajah ngantuknya.

"Naru ... kau melihatnya, ya?" Kiba berkata gugup mengusap bibirnya yang basah oleh saliva.

"Mendokusai, memang kenapa kalau bocah itu melihat kita? Bukankah dia juga gay seperti kita. Dia saja berpacaran dengan Uchiha ketua club film itu." Shikamaru menguap.

Entah kenapa wajah Naruto terasa panas, mungkin karena baru saja melihat adegan panas dua sejoli ini atau karena perkataan Shikamaru.

"Bicara apa kau ketua? aku tidak pacaran dengan Si Teme. Aku benar-benar terkejut melihat adegan nista kalian. Aku tak menyangka jika kalian ... gay?"

"Kalau iya kenapa? Apa kau pikir hanya Uchiha itu saja yang gay? Hanya karena dia terkenal cuma dia yang jadi sorotan. Padahal bukan dia satu-satunya gay disini." Shikamaru merangkul Kiba yang hanya diam.

Naruto menggaruk pipinya canggung. "Tidak apa-apa sih, aku hanya terkejut saja karena selama ini aku tidak pernah tahu kalian pacaran. Padahal kita setiap hari ketemu."

"Sekarang kau sudah tahu. Aku harap kau tidak ember dan mengatakannya pada yang lainnya." Shikamaru menatap Naruto penuh intimidasi.

Naruto menghela nafas kasar. "Jangan kuatir Shika, aku tidak tertarik mengurus masalah orang lain. Haah, sebaiknya kita segera mengecek kostum sebelum yang lain datang."

"Mendokusai, disini ketuanya siapa? Kenapa kau yang memberi perintah. Tapi baiklah, aku setuju. Tujuan kita hari ini memang untuk itu. Tapi tunggu sampai semua anggota berkumpul untuk menentukan kostumnya."

Naruto hanya mengangguk, menatap Kiba yang masih menundukan kepala dengan wajah merah.

.  
.

\- - - o0o - - - o0o - - - o0o - - -

.  
.

Sudah 3 hari Naruto berlatih akting bersama Sasuke di atap, setiap kali dia menuju atap dan melewati kelas 11, dia selalu mendengar sindiran dari gadis bubble gum beserta teman-temannya. Rupanya gadis ini masih belum kapok dan masih mempermasalahkan kedekatannya dengan Sasuke. Naruto berusaha menulikan telinganya, tidak ingin menghiraukan mereka dan mengambil langkah acuh.

Makan siang hari ini Naruto hanya membawa onigiri dengan tamagoyaki(4) seperti biasa Sasuke makan dengan kalem dan kali ini dia memuji tamagoyaki buatan Naruto bahkan dia juga memakan tamagoyaki jatah Naruto, yang membuat Naruto mengamuk. Kotak-kotak bento sudah tertata rapi dan terbungkus kain bermotif polkadot saat mereka memulai latihan. Naruto tengah melakukan pemanasan dengan senam wajah.

"Aaaa ... iiiii ... uuuu ... eeee ... oooo ..."

Sasuke merekamnya dalam handycam, dia mengulum senyum.

"Teme, kenapa kau rekam? Hapus! Itu kan hanya pemanasan."

"Hn, wajahmu lucu sekali."

Naruto memutar matanya. "Kau ingin menyamakanku dengan badut lagi?"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, senyuman yang membuatnya semakin terlihat tampan. Dia meletakkan handycamnya dan berjalan mendekati Naruto.

"Ini penting, Dobe. Untuk bahan koreksi." Jeda sejenak lalu Sasuke melanjutkan, "Kau tahu kan bahwa seorang aktor itu harus menjaga penampilannya agar saat perform dia bisa tampil dengan maksimal?"

Naruto sedikit mengerang saat tiba-tiba Sasuke mencubit kedua pipinya. "Aw, apa yang kau lakukan, Teme?"

"Hn."

Tangan pucat itu naik untuk mengusap rambut pirangnya, merapikan anak-anak rambut di keningnya, menyisipkannya di belakang telinga. Tangan itu kembali turun membelai area bawah matanya, mengelus kantung mata Naruto yang menghitam, membuat iris sewarna langit Naruto terpejam. Kedua tangan Sasuke membingkai wajah Naruto mengelus pipi dengan guratan kumis kucing itu. Menikmati bagaimana halusnya pipi tan itu. Entah kenapa ada Naruto terasa berdebar-debar, ada sesuatu yang berdesir dalam hatinya saat tatapan mereka bertemu. Sesuatu yang sama saat Sasuke memeluknya kemarin. Naruto membuang muka berusaha memandang apapun selain manik hitam Sasuke yang tengah menatapnya intens. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Sasuke menyentuhnya tapi entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini dadanya sering berdebar saat Sasuke sudah mulai melakukannya.

"Kantung matamu makin menghitam, Dobe." Sasuke kembali mengelus area bawah mata Naruto.

Menepis tangan Sasuke dam memalingkan wajahnya yang memanas. "Memangnya kau pikir gara-gara siapa aku begini?"

"Iya maaf, aku tahu kau memilikinya untuk memenuhi syaratku. Tapi sekarang syarat sudah terpenuhi, kau sudah bebas. Harusnya bisa tidur nyenyak tidak perlu begadang lagi. Pementasan kurang lebih 2 minggu lagi. Kau harus cukup tidur dan menyiapkan kondisi primamu agar kau terlihat fit saat perform. Okey?"

"Iya-iya pak guru, aku akan istirahat yang cukup dan menjaga kondisi badanku seperti katamu. Jadi kapan kita mulai latihannya dari tadi kau bicara terus?"

Sasuke mengacak surai pirangnya. "Baiklah kita mulai latihannya."

.  
.

o0o ~ o0o ~ FayRin D Fluorite ~ o0o ~ o0o

.  
.

Selama seminggu penuh Sasuke mengajari tentang pendalaman karakter dan penokohan yang menjadi kelemahan Naruto selama ini. Mengajarinya membentuk gestur, intonasi, artikulasi, improvisasi, mimik, dan ekspresi(5) jauh lebih detail daripada apa yang dia dapat di club drama. Naruto merasa begitu nyaman berada dalam bimbingan sasuke dan Sasuke juga begitu telaten membimbingnya. Tak jarang Sasuke sering menyentuhnya untuk membenarkan gestur yang salah, atau membenahi penampilannya atau mimik wajahnya. Hal ini membuat Naruto semakin tidak mengerti dengan dirinya sendiri karena selalu merasa berdebar saat Sasuke melakukannya.

Hubungan mereka bukan hanya di sekolah saja, mereka juga sering bertemu dan hangout diluar jam sekolah. Diakhir pekan mereka sering keluar pergi ke bioskop atau ke gedung teater kota, Sasuke bilang Naruto memerlukannya untuk bahan pembelajaran. Harus banyak-banyak melihat akting aktor profesional untuk referensi. Dan Naruto setuju saja diajak hangout demi mendalami aktingnya.

Siang itu genap dua minggu sudah dia berlatih akting dengan Sasuke. Seperti biasa mereka makan siang dengan bento buatan Naruto, kotak-kotak bento telah kosong telah ditata dan dibungkus kain bermotif polkadot. Sasuke tengah duduk ditepi pagar pembatas menghadap ke arah perbukitan, mengecek akting Naruto yang terekam dalam handycam dan Naruto berbaring disebelahnya. Naruto baru saja melakukan adegan terakhirnya.

"Aktingmu semakin bagus, Dobe. Intonasi dan gesturmu semakin tertata, ekspresimu sesuai, penokohan dan pendalaman karaktermu semakin baik. Benar-benar kemajuan yang pesat jika dibandingkan saat aku mengambil gambarmu pertama kali."

"Huwa benarkah? Coba kulihat." Naruto bangkit dari acara berbaringnya dan merebut handycam Sasuke. Saphirenya berbinar saat melihat aktingnya di layar itu. Gestur, ekspresi, dan dialognya sempurna, berbanding terbalik dengan aktingnya dulu. Dia merasa telah menjadi seniman profesional sekarang.

"Kau benar, Teme! Aktingku semakin bagus dari hari ke hari. Aku merasa sudah jadi aktor profesional sekarang. Berkat kau aku bisa berakting dengan penuh percaya diri sekarang. Semua ini berkat kau yang mau bersusah payah mengajariku, Terima kasih banyak, Teme." Naruto memberikan senyuman terbaiknya pada Sasuke dan tanpa sadar telah menggenggam kedua tangan Sasuke didepan dada. Sasuke terpana melihat senyum itu. Iris onyxnya menatap wajah Naruto dan tangannya yang digenggam bergantian.

Deg ... deg ... deg ...

Sasuke berdebar-debar. Pelahan dia membalas genggaman itu, tangan mereka saling bertaut satu sama lain menciptakan warna yang kontras antara putih pucat dan karamel kecoklatan. Senyum tipis tersungging dibibirnya. "Sama-sama, Dobe. Semua ini juga karena kerja kerasmu dan tekad kuatmu. Tanpa itu semua usahaku sia-sia jika tidak ada niat kuat dalam hatimu. Ngomong-ngomong karena aku sudah membantumu sampai kau berhasil, kau tidak lupa bukan syarat yang pernah aku ajukan?"

Naruto mengangguk antusias dengan tangan yang masih bertautan dengan milik Sasuke. "Tentu saja, ttebayo. Aku masih ingat syaratnya. Dan aku pasti akan menonton film buatanmu saat festival. Akan aku usahakan semoga aku bisa, karena saat filmmu diputar pasti aku masih sibuk di belakang panggung menyiapkan pementasan."

"Sempatkan menontonnya meski hanya 10 menit terakhirnya saja. Bukankah gedung film dan pentas teater akan diadakan di gedung yang sama. Luangkan waktu sejenak. Kau sudah berjanji, Naruto." Tatapan Sasuke menyiratkan harapan.

"Baiklah, meski hanya bagian akhirnya saja akan aku usahakan."

"Hn. Kupegang janjimu."

"Iya." Tautan tangan mereka terlepas. Sasuke kembali mengecek handycamnya.

Naruto memperhatikan Sasuke yang tengah khusuk dengan handycamnya. "Ngomong-ngomong kau bikin film apa untuk festival budaya?"

"Hn, hanya film tentang kehidupan sekolah kok, sekalian mau bikin film dokumenter untuk sekolah ini." Sasuke menjawab tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari handycam.

"Aku yakin pasti filmmu bagus. Dan bangku penonton akan penuh sama seperti biasanya."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, pandangannya menerawang. "Kau tahu? Ada kepuasan luar biasa dalam diriku saat karya-karyaku di apresiasi, bukan melalui penghargaan atau reward cukup dengan membuat orang lain terhibur dan menyukai karyaku saja aku sudah sangat senang,

Tapi dibandingkan semua itu aku merasa sensasi yang jauh lebih luar biasa lagi saat aku membuat film itu sendiri. Orang, benda, dunia yang kusuka. Semua yang kulihat lewat lensa kamera seakan menjadi milikku seorang, sekali melakukannya membuatku tak bisa berhenti. Sangat menyenangkan."

Naruto takjub, belum pernah dia melihat ekspresi sasuke sebahagia ini. Belum pernah dia melihat mata onyx itu berbinar seperti ini. Sasuke benar-benar sangat menyukai film. Wajahnya begitu hidup saat membicarakan film. Dalam hati naruto timbul keinginan agar Sasuke bisa merasakan hal yang sama saat mengambil gambarnya. Dia ingin Sasuke juga merasakan perasaan bahagia saat Sasuke merekam dirinya dalam handycam kesayangannya. Mungkinkah? Naruto merutuk keinginannya yang tiba-tiba ini.

Naruto tersenyum tipis. "Tentu saja, akupun merasa seperti itu saat aku berakting. Aku sangat menyukai dunia seni peran. Aku merasa sangat bahagia jika aku bisa menyampaikan peranku dengan baik, menyampaikan pesan yang tersirat dalam peranku. Merasa sangat senang jika aktingku bisa menghibur orang lain, dan mereka menyukainya. Kepuasan batin yang tidak tergantikan. Suatu saat akupun ingin bisa bermain film sama seperti aktor-aktor yang berakting didepan kamera. Menjadi aktor profesional." Naruto menerawang membayangkan dirinya tengah berakting didepan kamera.

Sasuke menatap Naruto memperhatikan bagaimana iris biru itu berbinar, melihat itu sudut bibirnya tertarik keatas membentuk seulas senyum. "Naruto, aku ingin agar kau bisa menjadi pemeran utama dalam filmku."

Naruto menengok cepat kearah Sasuke. Entah sejak kapan dia jadi memiliki keinginan untuk menjadi objek kamera Sasuke. "Benarkah?"

Sasuke mengangguk. "Iya, aku sudah menyiapkan film yang cocok untukmu."

"Souka?" Naruto antusias.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke berubah menjadi bersemangat. "Cerita tentang cinta, penghianatan dan pengorbanan yang tak berbalas. Violence, tragedy dan mistery berpadu. Kau sebagai lelaki gay yang dihianati dan dibunuh kekasihmu. Kau yang memergoki kekasihmu berselingkuh dibelakangmu, akhirnya dibunuh dan dimutilasi kekasihmu. Kau yang mati penasaran dengan luka dan sakit hati akhirnya berubah menjadi hantu dan menghantui kekasihmu dan selingkuhannya. Dengan latar belakang sekolah, kau hantu Naruto berubah menjadi sosok setan penuntut balas membunuh dan menyisa kekasihmu dan selingkuhannya, dengan penyiksaan pelahan yang kejam dan menyakitkan."

Naruto sweetdrop, Sasuke terlihat tidak seperti Sasuke. Naruto cengo menatap Sasuke yang masih setia dengan khayalannya. "Teme ..."

"Special effectnya harus keren, make up dan kostum harus sempurna, backsong nya pun harus sesuai." Sasuke masih berapi-api.

Pletak!

"HENTIKAN! Siapa juga yang mau bermain film aneh seperti itu. Dasar TEME!"

Dan Sasuke pun terbaring tak berdaya disamping Naruto yang memberinya jitakan maut.

"Dasar, padahal aku sudah senang akan bermain di filmnya."

Naruto berdiri meninggalkan Sasuke yang tepar.

.  
.

TBC

.  
.

Keterangan :

(1) #intonasi : tinggi rendahnya tekanan-tekanan yang diberikan pada kata atau kalimat dalam dialog.

# getikulasi : tehnik/ cara pemenggalan kata atau kalimat.

# artikulasi : tehnik pengucapan kata melalui mulut agar terdengar jelas dan benar sampai pada telinga penonton. Agar penonton dapat memahami dan mengerti pada kata-kata yang diucapkan. Jelas, nyaris, merdu dsb.

(2) monolog : dialog tunggal atau dialog yang dilakukan seorang diri.

(3) dinamik : keras lemah pengucapan atau penekanan kata atau kalimat dalam dialog.

(4) tamagoyaki : telur dadar gulung ala jepang.

(5) #gestur : pose/gerak tubuh. Suatu komunikasi non verbal yang mengandalkan gerak/ aksi tubuh untuk menyampaikan pesan tertentu.

# mimik : ekspresi wajah, hasil dari satu/ lebih gerakan otot wajah.

# improvisasi : gerakan / sesuatu tanpa persiapan atau spontanitas. Dalam drama improvisasi bisa dilakukan saat aktor lupa pada dialog.

# ekspresi : sifat/ ungkapan dari berbagai kombinasi bahasa tubuh.

.  
.

Setelah chap kemarin isinya konflik, chap ini Fay balikin jadi santai lagi. Fay juga sengaja memberi sedikit pengetahuan & istilah dari drama. Kalau ada yang bilang alurnya terlalu cepat di chap ini, memang sengaja Fay pake alur cepat terutama bagian Sasuke yang melatih Naruto. Fay kasih bonus adegan shika-Kiba disini, adegan diluar rencana yang tiba-tiba terlintas dipikiran. Maaf klo chap ini kurang memuaskan. Oke, mungkin chap depan adalah chap terakhir.

.  
.

Mind to review? Segala bentuk apresiasi Fay terima dengan senang hati.

.  
.

Terima kasih sudah membaca ^^

.  
.

29 feb 2016 


	5. Chapter 5

Hallo... ketemu lagi ama Fay. Maafkan keterlambatan Fay nglanjutin fic ini. 2 bulan, ya? Gak terlalu lama, kan? Klo dibandingin author lain yang bisa ampe bertahun-tahun :""D Fay kan cuma 2 bulan XD *ditimpuk

Ada 2 faktor kenapa Fay terlambat banget update ; pertama, karena Fay ngurus event di fandom sebelah, plus fokus bikin fic juga buat event itu.

Dan yang kedua, akses FFN Fay sempat terblokir. Pas Fay mau publish nggak bisa :( Fay baru tau kalo opera mini dan UC udah gak bisa buat publish fic lagi lewat Hp :"( padahal itu satu-satunya akses buat Fay publish. Fay sempat nangis dan pontang-panting nyari jalan biar bisa publish lagi, sempet down karena tetep gak bisa publish meski udah nempuh berbagai cara. Fay sempat berpikir mungkin gak bakalan bisa nulis lagi di ffn. 3 minggu nyari cara tapi giliran ketemu caranya malah kena WB.

.  
.

Terimakasih pada kalian yang udah review di chap sebelumnya :: Dewi15, Seriaryu Kairu Syin, michhazz, Lhiae932, Classical Violin, raenegan, Aiko Vallery, Shiro-theo21, oka, ChubbyMinland, Yassir2374, versetta, liaajahfujo, InmaGination, Revhanaslowfujosh, ZeeZeee, Iyeth620, uzumaki megami, l , Miyu Mayada, Rood Chrishi, guest, Jonah Kim, ai, puri-chan.

Makasih reviewnya maaf gak bisa balas satu-satu. Dan semua yang udah mengapresiasi dengan fav dan follow, sankyu...  
Yosh langsung saja!

.  
.

HAPPY ENDING

.  
.

Disclaimer : Naruto selamanya akan menjadi milik MK. Kalau Naruto milik saya SasuNaru sudah Fay nikahkan.

.  
.

Friday 13th by Chizuru Enomoto.

.  
.

Warning : Shounen ai, BL , boy x boy, gaje, abal, typo dimana -mana, tulisan acak - acakan, OOC parah, diksi amburadul dsb.

.  
.

Don't like don't read !

.  
.

Seminggu lagi festival budaya akan di gelar di Konoha High School. Event rutin tahunan yang sudah menjadi tradisi turun temurun hampir di seluruh sekolah di Jepang, termasuk KHS. Siswa dan siswi mulai mempersiapkan segalanya, mulai dari membersihkan area sekolah sampai mendirikan stand-stand makanan, stand permainan, panggung, dan bazar. Kegiatan ekstrakurikuler dan club dihentikan sementara selama 4 hari kedepan. Sekarang semua difokuskan untuk persiapan festival.

Begitu juga dengan Naruto, sepulang sekolah dia tidak lagi latihan ke club. Kegiatannya dialihkan dengan membantu membuat stand Yakitori(1) karena kelasnya akan berjualan makanan itu saat festival. Dia dan Kiba tidak bisa berpartisipasi dalam kegiatan kelas saat festival, kerena fokus untuk mengikuti kegiatan club drama. Hanya siswa-siswi yang tidak mengikuti club saja yang bertugas menjaga stand itu. Maka dari itu dia dan Kiba diwajibkan ikut membantu mempersiapkan stand bersama teman sekelas mereka. Kegiatan dimulai dengan memasang tenda, menata meja dan kursi, meminjam peralatan memasak, membuat panggangan yakitori, dan memasang papan reklame didepan stand. Hanya dalam waktu 2 hari saja semuanya sudah beres karena dikerjakan bersama-sama.

Kini Naruto dan Kiba berjalan-jalan di sepanjang area sekolah, mereka memperhatikan semua kesibukan disana. KHS tengah memperindah diri, aneka stand dan reklame berbagai bentuk dan warna berdiri sejajar disisi kanan-kiri gerbang, menambah meriah suasana. Area taman tengah dihias dengan lampu warna-warni, balon, dan lampion, ada sebuah panggung musik dibuat disana. Persiapan hampir 100% membuat suasana KHS yang biasa-biasa saja kini nampak begitu berbeda. Mereka berjalan menyusuri jalan utama menuju gedung teater, yang juga merangkap ruang club drama.

"Setelah persiapan membuat stand beres, kita disuruh langsung ke club untuk menyiapkan pementasan," ujar Kiba.

Naruto mengangguk, dia tahu persiapan untuk pementasan jauh lebih rumit dibanding membuat stand. Anggota club drama hanya 12 orang, sementara 8 diantaranya harus naik ke panggung dan 4 lainnya bekerja di belakang layar. Ketua club dan guru pembimbing mereka akan bertindak sebagai sutradara dan produser. Banyak yang harus dipersiapkan sebelum pementasan, mulai dari tata panggung, setting, make up, properti, kostume, lighting, background, musik, sound system dan sebagainya. Mereka agak khawatir karena waktunya cukup mepet, jika tidak cepat-cepat mereka akan keteteran sampai waktu pentas.

"Waktunya tinggal 4 hari, apa kita bisa tepat waktu?" Naruto bertanya khawatir.

"Tenang saja, pasti keburu kok. Sebelumnya kita sudah menyicil persiapannya, kan?"

"Hm, semoga saja."

Menyusuri taman berumput hijau, dengan jajaran pohon momiji yang daunnya tengah menguning, menyajikan pemandangan yang begitu indah. Ditambah lampion-lampion merah, dan balon berwarna-warni menghiasi taman itu menambah keindahan suasana. Naruto dan Kiba tersenyum melihat pemandangan ini, KHS sangat berbeda dari biasanya dan event-event seperti inilah yang paling dinantikan semua murid, dimana mereka bisa bersenang-senang sejenak dan beristirahat dari kepenatan belajar.

Mereka berjalan melewati air mancur berbentuk ikan di tengah taman menuju gedung sebelah. Beberapa kali Naruto melihat kebelakang, dia merasa seperti diikuti seseorang sejak dia membuat stand yakitori. Tapi setiap dia menengok kebelakang tidak di temuinya sesuatu yang mencurigakan, yang dia lihat hanya murid-murid yang tengah sibuk mempersiapkan festival.

Kiba yang melihat gelagat aneh sahabatnya akhirnya bertanya, "ada apa, Naruto?"

Naruto tersenyum canggung. "Tidak ada apa-apa, kok."

Kiba akhirnya hanya angkat bahu, dan kembali meneruskan langkah.

'Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja' batin Naruto.

.  
.

\- - - o0o - - - o0o - - - o0o - - - o0o - - -

.  
.

Gedung teater merangkap ruang club drama, gedung seluas 20 x 15 meter milik Konoha High School yang juga bisa digunakan untuk gedung bioskop [Hanya tinggal memasang layar dan proyektor]. Tidak terlalu besar memang, tapi gedung ini termasuk gedung serba guna dan sering digunakan untuk event-event tertentu, untuk festival kebudayaan seperti sekarang misalnya. Gedung dengan sebuah panggung utama yang lumayan besar dan podium penonton yang mampu menampung 120 orang. Jenis panggung yang digunakan yaitu panggung proscenium bisa juga disebut sebagai panggung bingkai, karena penonton menyaksikan aksi aktor dalam lakon melalui sebuah bingkai atau lengkung proscenium [proscenium arch]. Bingkai yang dipasangi layar atau tirai inilah yang memisahkan wilayah akting pemain dengan penonton yang menyaksikan pertunjukan dari satu arah. Dengan pemisahan ini maka pergantian tata panggung dapat dilakukan tanpa sepengetahuan penonton.

Digedung ini juga tersedia ruang ganti yang bisa digunakan untuk ruang rias, beberapa kamar mandi dan ruang properti, serta gudang yang digunakan untuk menyimpan peralatan sound system dan lighting. Di gedung inilah nantinya Naruto akan pentas, pemutaran film dari club Sasuke juga akan dilakukan disini. Gedung ini terletak di sebelah utara taman utama Konoha High School, dimana ditaman itu keramaian saat festival berpusat. Naruto sangat berharap nantinya akan ada banyak penonton yang melihat dramanya. Mengingat selama ini penonton club drama saat pentas hanya bisa dihitung jari.

Seluruh anggota club drama tengah berbenah saat mereka sampai di gedung itu, rupanya hanya mereka berdua yang datang terlambat.

"Gomenasai, kami terlambat, ketua." Kiba dan Naruto tersenyum canggung.

Shikamaru yang tengah memberi pengarahan tata panggung menengok. "Tidak masalah, bukankah sudah kubilang kalian bisa kemari saat tugas kalian di kelas sudah selesai. Kebetulan saja yang lain sudah selesai dan bisa langsung kemari."

"Jadi sekarang apa yang bisa kami bantu?" tanya Naruto.

Shikamaru berfikir sejenak. "Yang lain sudah kuberi tugas menata panggung dan lighting. Kalian ke ruang ganti saja, cek properti dan kostum. Cek apa masih ada yang kurang atau tidak sesuai, dan jika ada yang tidak beres cepat laporkan padaku."

Naruto dan Kiba mengangguk.

Di ruang ganti, sudah ada Hinata dan Ten Ten yang sedang mengecek peralatan make up. Ten Ten adalah asisten sutradara yang bertugas menata rias dan kostum anggota club drama. Sedangkan Hinata Hyuuga adalah lawan main Naruto dalam pementasan kali ini, berperan sebagai Sang Putri.

"Naruto-kun," sapa Hinata malu-malu, pipinya bersemu saat melihat Naruto.

"Oh, hai ... Hinata-chan." Naruto tersenyum menjawab sapaan Hinata.

Ten Ten senyum-senyum melihat adegan itu, dia menyenggol lengan Hinata dengan sikunya yang hanya dibalas dengan delikan dari Hinata. Naruto menaikkan satu alisnya, heran melihat tingkah kedua gadis itu.

"Kalian sedang apa?" tanya Kiba mengalihkan perhatian tiga orang lainnya.

"Oh itu? Kami barusan mengecek peralatan make up dan ternyata banyak yang kurang dan sudah habis. Kami baru saja akan melapor pada ketua," jawab Ten Ten.

"Begitu? Sebaiknya kalian cepat melapor biar cepat diurus, mengingat waktu kita terbatas. Aku dan Naruto akan mengecek kostum dan properti."

"Baiklah, ayo Hinata," ajak Ten Ten.

"Sa-sampai nanti, Naruto-kun," pamit Hinata yang dibalas senyum dan anggukan dari Naruto.

Ten Ten dan Hinata keluar dari ruang ganti. Kiba memandangi mereka sampai pintu tertutup.

"Kau tahu, Naruto? Aku rasa Hinata menyukaimu. Apa kau tidak lihat tiap dia bertemu atau menatapmu? Pasti wajahnya langsung memerah dan kata-katanya jadi terbata. Dia tidak pernah seperti itu selain denganmu." Kiba menatap Naruto yang tengah membereskan kostum yang berserakan.

"Benarkah? Aku tidak terlalu memperhatikannya. Lagi pula kalau dia memang menyukaiku pasti dia akan mengatakannya padaku. Aku tidak mau menebak-nebak perasaan orang lain, Kiba. Ah, sudahlah tidak usah dibicarakan. Cepat kita cek kostumnya waktu kita terbatas, bukan?" Naruto berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Kiba hanya mengedikkan bahu, acuh sebelum membantu Naruto mengecek kostum. Mengecek kelayakannya, jumlahnya, ada yang kurang atau tidak, apakah sudah sesuai dengan peran atau belum dan sebagainya. Lalu mereka mencoba kostum masing-masing dan mematut diri didepan cermin. Kiba tertawa terbahak-bahak saat melihat Naruto mencoba kostum kataknya. Melihat betapa cocok dan konyolnya kostum itu pada diri Naruto. Naruto sebal melihat dirinya ditertawakan, dan membalas Kiba dengan ejekan yang sama saat Kiba mengenakan kostum yang jauh lebih lucu dan konyol dibandingkan miliknya, kostum kuda. Pada akhirnya mereka saling lempar ejekan dan tertawa dengan tingkah mereka.

Sore itu mereka habiskan di ruang ganti mengecek kostum dan properti dengan saling penuh canda tawa.

.  
.

~ o0o ~ o0o FayRin D Fluorite o0o ~ o0o ~

.  
.

Pagi itu hujan rintik mengguyur, Naruto berangkat ke sekolah membawa payung. Saat dia melewati lorong menuju loker dia bertemu Uchiha Shisui, ketua OSIS.

"Naruto-kun, bisa tolong berikan ini pada Shikamaru? Bagikan juga pada anggota club drama yang lain. Tolong ya ..." Shisui memberikan kertas-kertas ke tangan Naruto, jadwal kegiatan event.

"Ah, baiklah Shisui-san." Naruto tersenyum menerima kertas-kertas itu.

"Arigatou Naruto-kun, maaf merepotkan."

"Tidak apa-apa, Shisui-san. Sama sekali tidak merepotkan, kok."

Shisui tersenyum dan mengangguk dia pun berlalu dari hadapan Naruto, membagikan jadwal ke club lain. Sejenak Naruto membaca jadwal itu senyum terkembang di bibir plumnya. Club drama akan tampil setelah pemutaran film dari club Sasuke. Pementasan club drama adalah acara terakhir dari jadwal event. Mungkin dia bisa menonton film Sasuke meski hanya sebentar.

Naruto meneruskan langkahnya ke ruang loker dan bertemu Sasuke yang juga sedang membaca jadwal. "Teme."

Sasuke menyunggingkan senyum tipis. "Dobe, kau sudah lihat jadwal dari ketua OSIS?"

Naruto mengangguk antusias. "Iya, aku akan pentas setelah pemutaran film dari clubmu. Kenapa bisa kebetulan begini, ya?"

Sasuke mengacak rambut Naruto. "Mungkin takdir, kau bisa menonton filmku, kan?"

Naruto menepis tangan Sasuke lalu merapikan rambutnya. "Akan aku usahakan karena di bagian akhir filmmu kami harus segera bersiap-siap diruang kostum. Mungkin ada jeda tapi cuma 15 menit."

"Tidak apa-apa meski hanya 15 menit di akhir saja. Kau bisa kan, memakai kostummu dulu lalu keluar sebentar melihat ke panggung? Dari ruang ganti juga pasti kelihatan. Aku juga akan menonton pementasanmu, jadi tampilah sebaik-baiknya, Dobe."

Shappire Naruto berbinar. "Benarkah? Iya, aku pasti akan berusaha sebaik-baiknya, Teme."

"Hn, jangan lupa istirahat nanti kita latihan di atap."

"Iya. Sampai ketemu di atap. Jaa."

Mereka berpisah menuju kelas masing-masing. Sasuke berjalan ke ujung koridor kiri dan Naruto naik ke lantai dua.

.  
.

\- - - o0o - - - o0o - - - o0o - - - o0o - - -

.  
.

Jam istirahat cuaca mendung, Naruto berjalan menuju atap membawa bento untuknya dan Sasuke. Meski jadwal latihan di club dihentikan sementara untuk persiapan festival, jadwal latihannya bersama Sasuke masih tetap berjalan. Mereka masih bertemu diatap saat jam istirahat.

Naruto berjalan menuruni tangga, menuju tangga di sebelah gedung yang menjadi akses menuju atap. Saat sampai diujung tangga dia melihat Sasuke sedang bersama Asuma sensei, guru pembimbing club film. Baru saja dia hendak menyapa Sasuke tapi diurungkannya niat itu.

"Aku dengar kau mengajari anak club drama setiap hari di atap, sampai mengabaikan film-mu. Apa itu benar?"

Naruto menghentikan langkah saat mendengar suara Asuma sensei. Naruto menyembunyikan dirinya di balik tembok.

"Benar, saya memang mengajari seorang siswa anggota club drama tapi saya tidak pernah mengabaikan film saya, sensei," Sasuke menjawab dengan nada sopan.

"Sampai dimana persiapannya?"

"Hanya tinggal diedit, lalu memasang layar dan proyektor di gedung teater."

Asuma berdecak. "Filmnya diputar 2 hari lagi dan belum kau edit? Kau tahu waktu kita terbatas? Sebaiknya kau tidak usah terlalu peduli dengan anak club drama, sampai kau menomorduakan film seperti ini. Biarkan orang club drama yang mengurusnya. Anggota club drama bukan menjadi tanggung jawabmu."

"Jangan salah paham sensei, saya belum mengedit film itu karena ada beberapa scene yang kurang memuaskan dan harus diambil ulang, bukan karena saya menomorduakan film. Saya tidak bermaksud peduli dengan urusan club drama atau bertindak diluar wewenang saya. Saya hanya dimintai tolong oleh anak itu mengambil gambarnya untuk bahan latihan. Karena saya merasa kasihan, saya bersedia melakukannya."

DEG!

Jantung Naruto berdenyut.

"Ya sudah, tapi sebaiknya kau utamakan film-mu. Jangan terlalu mengurus anak club drama, dia bukan tanggung jawabmu. Aku tidak mau tahu, besok film itu harus sudah diedit dan kau serahkan padaku untuk di cek."

"Baik, sensei. Saya berjanji besok pagi akan menyerahkannya pada anda."

Kedua orang itu berjalan menjauhi koridor. Meninggalkan Naruto yang masih setia bersembunyi dibalik tembok.

Tanpa sadar Naruto mencekeram dadanya kuat. Kenapa dia merasa begitu sakit mendengar kata-kata Sasuke? Jadi selama ini Sasuke mau mengajarinya karena kasihan?

Tidak seharusnya dia merasa down mendengar kata-kata itu, bukan? Kenyataannya, memang benar dialah yang meminta Sasuke mengajarinya. Tapi dia tidak menyangka alasan Sasuke mau mengajarinya adalah karena rasa kasihan. Lalu kenapa Sasuke tidak jujur saja? Kenapa Sasuke diam selama ini? Kalau Sasuke memang keberatan. Kenapa Sasuke tetap melakukannya jika memang hanya terpaksa? Tidak seharusnya dia merasa down begini, tapi Naruto juga tidak bisa mengatur perasaannya yang tiba-tiba merasakan perasaan ini. Perasaan yang seharusnya tidak pernah ada.

Naruto ingat perkataan Sasuke saat di atap, dan mengingat bagaimana bahagianya ekspresi Sasuke saat mengucapkannya.

'Orang, benda, dunia yang kusuka. Semua yang kulihat lewat lensa kamera seakan menjadi milikku seorang, sekali melakukannya membuatku tak bisa berhenti. Sangat menyenangkan.'

Naruto tersenyum miris, dia ingin Sasuke merasakan perasaan seperti itu saat mengambil gambarnya. Berharap Sasuke sebahagia itu saat melihatnya lewat lensa kamera. Berharap Sasuke menyukainya.

Naruto menertawakan dirinya sendiri. Berharap Sasuke menyukainya, huh? Memangnya sejak kapan perasaan ini ada? Sejak kapan dia mulai menyukai Sasuke? Dan berharap Sasuke juga menyukainya. Kapan tepatnya perasaan terlarang ini bersarang dihatinya?

Senyum getir kembali menghiasi bibirnya. Tanpa sadar shappire nya berkaca-kaca, cengkeraman pada kotak bentonya menguat. Naruto berbalik menuju kelasnya, membatalkan niatnya latihan ke atap.

.  
.

~ o0o ~ o0o FayRin D Fluorite o0o ~ o0o ~

.  
.

Sore itu hujan deras mengguyur. Naruto berada di depan lokernya tengah mengganti uwabaki-nya dengan sandal yang dia bawa dari rumah. Naruto baru saja menyelesaikan latihannya, gladi resik di gedung teater bersama seluruh anggota club drama. Entah kenapa takdir terasa sedang mempermainkannya. Orang yang paling Naruto hindari justru berada didepan matanya. Naruto ingat saat di gedung teater tadi, Sasuke selaku ketua club film juga ada di sana, tengah mengawasi dan mengarahkan anggota club film memasang layar dan proyektor di gedung itu. Tapi yang paling menganggu, sepanjang latihan mata Sasuke tak pernah lepas darinya. Naruto hanya berpura-pura tidak tahu, bahwa mata onyx itu selalu mengawasi gerak-geriknya seperti hendak melubangi kepalanya. Sebisa mungkin dia tidak menatap Sasuke. Dia ingin menjauh dari pemuda itu. Sepanjang istirahat sampai sekarang Naruto mengacuhkan Sasuke. Meski Sasuke berkali-kali mengajaknya bicara. Naruto terus menghindar dan mengalihkan perhatian.

Naruto baru saja ingin mengambil payung, saat sebuah tangan pucat mencekal lengannya dan dengan cepat membalik tubuhnya.

"Dobe, kenapa kau tidak datang ke atap tadi siang?" Tatapan tajam Sasuke menghujam Naruto.

Berusaha melepaskan cengkeraman kuat pada lengannya, Naruto kembali berbalik menghadap loker. "Tadi hujan, aku tidak mau hujan-hujanan,"Naruto menjawab ketus, mengambil payungnya dan berjalan menjauh.

Sasuke mengikutinya. "Memangnya saat istirahat sudah hujan? Aku menunggumu di atap tapi tidak hujan."

Naruto kicep, bingung membuat alasan. Memang saat istirahat tadi hujan belum turun. "Gomen, aku harus menyiapkan kostum ke club. Jadi aku tidak ke atap," Naruto tetap berjalan cepat, berusaha menghindari Sasuke.

Sasuke menaikkan alisnya. "Bukankah kostum sudah siap sejak kemarin. Kau sendiri yang bilang padaku tadi malam saat aku sms."

Sasuke masih mengejar Naruto yang kini setengah berlari. Langkah mereka berdentum di lantai koridor yang sepi. "Aa ... emmh..." iris shappire Naruto menatap tidak fokus berusaha mencari alasan lain. "Gomen aku sibuk aku tidak bisa latihan lagi di atap. Aku duluan, Sasuke." Naruto berusaha berlari. Tapi terlambat ... Sasuke kembali mencekal lengannya lalu memojokkannya ke dinding.

BRUK!

"Tunggu, Dobe! Kau kenapa? Kenapa aku merasa kau sedang menghindariku?" obsidiannya memandang shappire Naruto dalam.

Naruto memalingkan wajah, menghindari kontak mata dengan Sasuke. "Mungkin itu cuma perasaanmu saja, Sasuke. Aku hanya sedang sibuk jadi tolong jangan ganggu aku." Naruto melepaskan kungkungan Sasuke dan kembali berjalan cepat.

Sasuke berusaha menyusul. "Kau bohong, Dobe. Kalau memang kau tidak menghindariku, kenapa saat gladi resik tadi kau mengacuhkanku."

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Itu hanya perasaanmu saja." Naruto mempercepat langkahnya.

"Kau bohong, jelas-jelas kau menghindariku. Cepat katakan yang sebenarnya!"

"Aku hanya tidak mau terus-terusan merepotkanmu!"

Alis hitam Sasuke mengernyit. "Apa maksudmu?" Tangan pucatnya kembali mencekal lengan Naruto, menyuruhnya berhenti.

"Kau tidak perlu berpura-pura, Sasuke."

Onyx Sasuke menyiratkan keheranan. "Kau bicara apa?"

Senyum miris tersungging di bibir Naruto. "Mulai sekarang kau tidak usah meladeniku lagi, aku hanya anak club drama yang merepotkanmu, bukan? Memaksamu melatihku dan membuatmu lalai akan tugas." Iris biru Naruto mulai berkaca-kaca menahan luapan emosi, "jadi sebaiknya mulai sekarang kau tidak perlu mengasihaniku lagi. Mulai sekarang kau tidak perlu melatihku lagi. Aku tidak akan merepotkanmu lebih jauh lagi, Uchiha Sasuke. Cukup sampai disini saja kau mengasihaniku. Terima kasih atas bantuanmu selama ini." Kelereng hitam Sasuke melebar mendengar semua itu, cengkeramannya pada lengan Naruto melemah.

Naruto menghempas tangan itu dan segera berlari sekencang-kencangnya, dia ingin pergi dari sana secepat yang dia bisa.

"Tunggu, Dobe! Sepertinya ada kesalahpahaman. Dengarkan dulu penjelasanku! Naruto!"

Naruto tetap berlari meski Sasuke mengejarnya. Tubuh mereka mulai basah, mereka kejar-kejaran dibawah guyuran hujan di halaman sekolah. Menghiraukan tatapan siswa-siswi yang memberi atensi dengan tingkah laku mereka. Naruto memanggil taxi yang kebetulan lewat di depan sekolah, tanpa pikir panjang dia langsung masuk kedalamnya. Seumur-umur Naruto tidak pernah naik transportasi mahal ini. Tapi dia tidak peduli meski nantinya uangnya akan habis, yang jelas dia hanya ingin segera lari dari Sasuke.

Sasuke menggebrak kaca jendela di samping Naruto. Menyeret kakinya menyamai taxi yang mulai melaju. "Tunggu, Dobe! Biar kujelaskan dulu. Kau salah paham." Sasuke tertatih-tatih mengejar taxi yang ditumpangi Naruto yang mulai melaju cepat meninggalkannya.

"Dengarkan dulu, Naruto!" Sasuke berlari berusaha mengejar taxi itu, langkahnya terhenti saat taxi itu tak terkejar olehnya.

"Naruto!" Sasuke terengah-engah, menatap taxi yang kian menjauh itu dibawah guyuran hujan.

.  
.

~ o0o ~ o0o FayRin D Fluorite o0o ~ o0o ~

.  
.

Hari yang ditunggu akhirnya tiba, hari ini event festival budaya resmi dibuka. Suasana KHS yang biasanya lengang berubah menjadi hingar bingar. Apalagi event ini dibuka untuk umum, banyak masyarakat di sekitar KHS atau keluarga para murid antusias menuju sekolah itu. Stand-stand makanan, minuman, pernak-pernik, stand ramalan, permainan dan panggung hiburan banyak diminati. KHS seketika berubah menjadi bazar.

Begitu pula di gedung teater, kursi-kursi penonton mulai terisi penuh. Sound system menggema di seluruh penjuru gedung yang merangkap ruang club drama itu. Sebentar lagi film dari club Sasuke akan diputar di gedung ini. Film dengan durasi 90 menit ini begitu diminati, terbukti dari banyaknya penonton yang mulai memadati podium.

Naruto dan Kiba mengintip dari balik layar panggung. "Waah ... penontonnya penuh," ujar Kiba terkagum-kagum.

"Benar, tapi mereka pasti akan pergi begitu film nya selesai, dan hanya menyisakan beberapa orang saja yang mau melihat pementasan kita," Naruto menatap sendu deretan bangku penonton yang hampir penuh itu. Kenyataannya begitulah yang sering terjadi, tiap kali mereka pentas hanya beberapa orang saja yang menonton.

Kiba menepuk pundak Naruto. "Tidak apa-apa, sedikit atau banyak penonton, yang penting kita tampil maksimal."

Naruto tersenyum. "Kau benar, yang penting kita sudah berusaha tampil sebaik-baiknya. Mengenai hasilnya, itu belakangan."

Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh gedung, melihat bagaimana antusiasme penonton. Saat shappire nya menatap ke arah ruang proyektor tanpa sengaja irisnya bertabrakan dengan sepasang onyx milik Sasuke yang ternyata telah memperhatikannya lebih dulu. Naruto buru-buru membuang pandangannya, pura-pura tidak melihat meski dia tahu Sasuke pasti masih menatapnya. Bagaimana dia bisa lupa kalau Sasuke juga ada disini?

"Ayo Naruto, kita bersiap-siap di back stage," ajak Kiba.

"Baiklah."

.  
.

\- - - o0o - - - o0o - - - o0o - - - o0o - - -

.  
.

Semenjak kejadian itu Naruto tidak pernah lagi bicara pada Sasuke, meski Sasuke sudah menjelaskan semua lewat email -karena Naruto tidak pernah mau mengangkat telpon atau berbicara pada Sasuke- bahwa Naruto hanya salah paham tentang pembicaraannya dengan Asuma sensei. Sasuke bilang yang dia katakan pada Asuma sensei hanya kebohongan agar dia tidak dilarang mengajari Naruto, Sasuke terpaksa bicara seperti itu pada Guru Pembimbingnya. Sasuke sebenarnya tulus ingin membantu Naruto karena dia melihat kegigihan dalam diri Naruto. Tapi Naruto tidak pernah membalasnya, ketika Sasuke mencoba menelponnya berkali-kali selalu dia reject. Setiap kali bertemu, Naruto selalu menghindar.

Naruto memandangi dirinya di cermin saat selesai memakai kostum katak. "Ck... aku terlihat konyol memakai kostum ini."

Kiba hanya cekikikan saat membantu Naruto memakai kostum itu. "Haha, tenang saja Naruto. Ini kan hanya sementara. Lagipula di awal dan setelah adegan Sang Putri mengecup kening Pangeran kostummu akan berubah. Karena kutukannya hilang dan kau berubah jadi manusia. Kostummu bagus lhoh..."

Kiba menunjuk setelan celana panjang dan tuxedo putih yang menjuntai di bagian belakangnya. Bagian depannya menggantung sampai pinggul, dasi kupu-kupu, sarung tangan putih, serta sepatu pantofel. Kostum itu seperti pakaian bangsawan di era victoria. "Dan kau lebih beruntung lagi, kau dapat ciuman dari Hinata." Kali ini Kiba berbisik sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Naruto memutar bola matanya. "Apa sih? Itu kan hanya akting."

"Hahaha meski cuma akting tapi kau beruntung sekali, Naruto. Bisa dapat ciuman dari seorang gadis. " Kiba menepuk-nepuk keras punggung Naruto.

"Aduh! Sakit, brengsek!" Naruto dan Kiba tertawa-tawa.

"Dobe." Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang memanggil Naruto, dan Naruto tahu siapa dia, tanpa melihat wajahnya sekalipun. Karena cuma satu orang yang memanggilnya seperti itu. Sasuke.

"Ah... aku akan memakai kostumku dulu." Kiba beranjak pergi sengaja membiarkan Naruto berdua dengan Sasuke diruangan itu.

Naruto hanya diam tanpa melihat ke arah Sasuke. Pandangannya masih terpaku pada bayangannya di cermin.

"Aku hanya ingin bilang ... maaf, yang kemarin itu kau hanya salah paham. Sungguh." Iris Sasuke menatap wajah Naruto lewat pantulan cermin.

Naruto menatap Sasuke sekilas, sebelum kembali menatap kembali kedepan dengan pandangan dingin. "Kenapa kau disini? Ini ruangan khusus untuk club drama. Pergilah ...tidak seharusnya ketua club film ada disini."

Sasuke mengbuang napas, lalu memegang pundak Naruto yang dilapisi kostum katak, dan menghadapkan Naruto kearahnya. "Aku cuma mau bilang, kau boleh membenciku tapi aku meminta satu hal padamu ; tepati janjimu padaku, Dobe. Kau harus melihat filmku sampai selesai, ya?" Sasuke menatap sendu wajah Naruto yang tertunduk. Naruto tidak mau menatapnya.

"Aku sibuk. Lebih baik kau pergi," jawab Naruto,menatap sekilas wajah Sasuke.

"Meski hanya 10 atau 5 menit terakhir kuharap kau akan melihat filmku, Dobe." Sasuke menurunkan tangannya dari pundak Naruto dan mulai melangkah pergi dari ruangan itu.

Sebelum Sasuke benar-benar keluar Sasuke kembali menolehkan kepalanya. "Kau tau, bukan? Laki-laki harus menepati janjinya." Dan Sasuke benar-benar keluar dari sana.

Naruto hanya terdiam memandang punggung Sasuke yang pelahan menjauh dan hilang dibalik pintu.

.  
.

~ o0o ~ o0o FayRin D Fluorite o0o ~ o0o ~

.  
.

Audio di gedung teater menggemakan dialog dari film yang tengah diputar. Naruto dan anggota club drama kembali menghafal naskah untuk terakhir kali sebelum pementasan. Hanya tinggal 15 menit lagi mereka akan pentas. Segala persiapan telah selesai, mereka sudah memakai kostum dan make up. Persiapan properti, background, dan petugas back stage juga sudah siap.

Sound system kembali menggemakan backsong film dari club Sasuke. Bangku penonton berjubel, bahkan ada yang rela berdiri karena tidak kebagian tempat duduk. Film yang menceritakan tentang kehidupan sekolah dan bersetting di Konoha Gakuen ini begitu diminati.

"Backsongnya bagus sekali, musiknya indah."

"Ceritanya mengaharukan, aku jadi ingin menangis."

Berbagai komentar positif terdengar dari bangku penonton melihat film karya Sasuke dkk. Naruto mengintip dari samping panggung, melihat antusiasme para penonton, dia takjub melihat penonton yang berjubel.

Ketika di layar memutar tulisan 'The End' penonton mendesah kecewa, film berdurasi 90 menit itu telah berakhir. Sebagian bertepuk tangan kagum dan sebagian bersorak.

"Yaah... filmnya habis. Aku masih mau nonton lagi. Endingnya sangat berkesan, aku terharu."

"Filmnya bagus sekali, Aku suka."

"Iya... filmnya benar-benar bagus dan berkesan."

"Ayo kita pergi, filmnya sudah selesai."

Penonton mulai berdiri, beranjak pergi dari bangku penonton. Sesuai dugaan, penonton pergi saat film selesai, padahal club drama belum memulai pertunjukan. Seketika itu Naruto terlihat sedih, sepertinya pentas kali ini juga akan sepi penonton. Hah... sudah biasa, bukan? Club drama memang selalu dianak tirikan. Memang dia bisa apa?

Ketika Naruto akan kembali ke ruang ganti tiba-tiba sound system memutar instrumental Utada Hikaru 'First Love'. Naruto tidak jadi kembali ke ruang ganti, dia kembali melihat ke arah layar.

"Apa ini?"

"Hah, kenapa?"

"Hey, sepertinya masih ada film lagi. Lihat itu!"

Penonton terlihat bingung saat layar memutar angka yang dihitung mundur 4,3,2,1 seakan film akan dimulai kembali.

"Ada apa ini? Sepertinya ada film lagi. Ayo kita tonton!"

"Iya, betul. Sepertinya masih ada film lagi."

Penonton yang sudah berdiri dan ingin meninggalkan gedung teater kembali duduk di bangki masing-masing. Instrumen 'First Love' masih bergaung diiringi background bunga Sakura.

"Waah.. indahnya."

"Hey, itu kan kelasku," teriak seorang siswa.

Di layar memutar gambar Konoha Gakuen.

"Itu sekolah kita?"

"Benar! Itu kan standku. Wah... aku juga ada disitu! Itu aku!" Histeris seorang siswi melihat dirinya terekam kamera.

"Itu anak-anak sekelasku!"

"Itu kemarin saat aku membuat stand!" seru siswa lain.

Layar terlihat pemandangan Konoha High School dan kesibukan para siswa yang tengah membuat stand.

"Apa ini? Film dokumenter?"

"Hey, lihat! Itu kan club drama!" Seorang siswa menunjuk kearah layar.

"Bukankah itu Uzumaki-kun. Anak club drama itu." teriak seorang siswa.

"Iya, itu Uzumaki anak kelas 10." Gedung teater mulai gaduh oleh penonton.

Naruto kaget karena namanya di sebut-sebut melihat kearah layar. Shappirenya membulat melihat adegan-adegan yang ada disana.

Layar itu memutar adegan saat dirinya yang tengah latihan didepan cermin diruang drama, saat dia duduk di taman bersama Kiba, saat dia tertidur di atap dengan kamera yang mengzoom wajahnya, saat dia berada di kelas, saat dia mencoba kostum kataknya, saat dia latihan diatap, saat Naruto membuat stand yakitori, saat Naruto berada di semua tempat di sekolah.

"Tunggu dulu. Kenapa film ini daritadi hanya merekam anak club drama?" tanya seorang siswi.

"Entahlah, sejak tadi fokusnya hanya pada Uzumaki."

Layar masih memutar berbagai ekspresi Naruto. Dia yang tengah tersenyum, tertawa, melamun, tertidur, bahkan rekaman saat dia makan siang dan latihan di atap bersama Sasuke.

"Lho? Itu kan Uchiha-san. Kenapa dia bersama anak club drama?"

"Iya, benar. Aku sering melihat mereka bersama."

"Apa hubungan mereka?"

"Kyaaa... kyaaa..." gedung teater kembali gaduh oleh berbagai teriakan dan pekikan.

Naruto terdiam, iris birunya menatap takjub layar yang masih memutar kebersamaannya bersama Sasuke. Kini Naruto mengerti, kenapa Sasuke bersikeras ingin dia menonton filmnya. Selama ini, Naruto adalah fokus kamera Sasuke, ternyata Sasuke benar-benar tulus padanya. Ternyata ini yang ingin Sasuke tunjukkan padanya. Mata Naruto berkaca-kaca, dia tidak menyangka Sasuke akan melakukan ini.

.  
.

\- - - o0o - - - o0o - - - o0o - - - o0o - - -

.  
.

Bats!

Tiba-tiba layar berubah menjadi background langit biru, instrumen 'First Love' masih bergaung. Di layar memutar tulisan italic yang indah berwarna navy blue :

"Biru adalah favoritku. Favoritku selain warna hitam. Aku bersyukur pada Kamisama karena menciptakan warna biru. Sebiru matamu yang menghanyutkanku, menerbangkanku ke langit, dan menenggelamkanku ke dasar lautan.

Aku berharap Kamisama tidak menciptakan pintu, agar aku tidak bisa keluar dari pintu hatimu ketika aku sudah masuk. Agar aku bisa berdiam dihatimu selamanya.

Aku berharap terjebak pada labirin cintamu dan takkan pernah keluar lagi. Maka aku akan mati bahagia disana.

Aku silau oleh dirimu, kau terlalu bersinar di mataku. Ketika kau datang dalam hidupku, sinarmu mencairkan es dalam hatiku. Mengalirkan kehangatan dalam bekunya diriku.

AISHITERU, DOBE "

Seluruh mata yang ada disana terbelalak, gedung teater hening sesaat, terlalu terkejut dengan kata-kata di layar itu. Begitu juga dengan Naruto, dia terbelakak kaget membaca tulisan itu. Tulisan itu jelas-jelas ditujukan padanya. Dobe, hanya satu orang yang memanggilnya Dobe. Orang itu adalah Sasuke.

Naruto menutup mulutnya tidak percaya, Sasuke baru saja menyatakan cintanya lewat film? Film khusus untuknya? Naruto benar-benar kaget dengan pernyataan cinta yang menurutnya begitu nekat dan romantis ini. Jadi... sejak kapan Sasuke memiliki perasaan yang sama sepertinya? Menyatakan cinta terlarang secara terang-terangan didepan banyak orang seperti ini. Benar-benar membuat Naruto terharu.

Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya ke podium penonton, mencari-cari keberadaan Sasuke. Naruto menatap tak percaya saat melihat Sasuke berdiri di ruang proyektor tengah tersenyum padanya. Naruto tersenyum lembut membalasnya. Tanpa sadar air mata sudah menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

'Kau gila, Sasuke. Kau benar-benar gila.'

Akankah semua ini akan berakhir bahagia? Seperti dongeng-dongeng yang berakhir dengan happy ending? Sungguh Naruto menginginkan akhir yang bahagia untuk kisahnya.

Naruto kembali menatap Sasuke, iris mereka bertubrukan dengan seulas senyum di bibir.

'Tunggu aku, tunggu aku, Sasuke. Akan kuciptakan sebuah happy ending untukmu.'

.  
.

~ o0o ~ o0o FayRin D Fluorite o0o ~ o0o ~

.  
.

Pats!

Layar telah mati, adegan-adegan kebersaman Naruto dan Sasuke telah berakhir. Menyisakan keheningan sampai...

Plok... plok.. plok...

Terdengar tepuk tangan dari arah penonton, mulanya hanya satu tapi kemudian semuanya ikut bertepuk tangan. Sorakan dan suitan menggema di gedung teater.

Plok... plok... plok...

"Suuiiit... suuiiit... romantis sekali!"

"So sweeet... aku jadi iri!"

"Manisnyaa... kapan ya aku di tembak seperti itu?" Seketika gedung teater menjadi ramai.

Naruto mengerjap, tidak percaya dengan reaksi penonton. Mungkin karena mereka tidak tahu bahwa ini pernyataan cinta sesama jenis. Atau mereka pura-pura tidak tahu?

Lampu di gedung teater dinyalakan, membuat suasana yang tadinya gelap menjadi terang benderang.

"Yaa... itulah persembahan dari club film tercinta kita. Bagaimana? Luar biasa, bukan? Semoga kalian terhibur dengan sajian dari club film ini." Audio menggaungkan suara MC di panggung yang layar filmnya telah digulung.

"Berikutnya, persembahan dari club drama tercinta kita. Sebuah pentas teater berdurasi 2 jam dengan judul 'FROG PRINCE'. Mari kita sambut penampilan mereka."

Tepuk tangan dan siulan terdengar di seluruh gedung. Penonton yang semula berniat pergi setelah film selesai mengurungkan niatnya, karena penasaran dengan penampilan Naruto yang baru saja mereka lihat di film Sasuke.

Tirai panggung terbuka, lighting menyala, sound system menggaungkan musik. Terlihatlah sosok Naruto yang memakai kostum pangeran duduk di sebuah singgasana dengan background aula kerajaan. Teater ini bercerita tentang seorang pangeran yang sangat sombong, lalu karena kesombongannya dia dikutuk menjadi katak, dan dia harus mencari seorang wanita yang tulus mencintainya yang bersedia menciumnya, agar kutukannya terlepas. Pentas dengan durasi 2 jam dibagi menjadi 4 babak. Dengan durasi setiap babak 30 menit.

Naruto dan anggota club drama memulai aktingnya. Naruto benar-benar berakting total, dia ingin menunjukan hasil latihan kerasnya selama ini.

Adegan demi adegan Naruto lalui dengan berdebar-debar, karena dilihat oleh banyak pasang mata, dan bukan hanya itu yang paling utama adalah Sasuke yang melihatnya di barisan kursi paling depan dengan senyum tipis menghiasi wajahnya.

'Lihat aku sampai akhir, Teme.' inner Naruto.

.  
.

\- - - o0o - - - o0o - - - o0o - - - o0o - - -

.  
.

"Ahahah..."

"Lucu sekali, hihihi..."

"Waah... seru sekali." Beragam komentar terdengar dari penonton melihat teater dari club drama.

1,5 jam telah berlalu, background sudah diganti untuk ketiga kalinya. Tiba saatnya adegan Sang Putri yang mencium kening Naruto untuk menghilangkan kutukannya. Penonton terlihat tegang menyaksikan adegan itu, terlebih Sasuke yang menegang karena perasaan cemburu melihat Naruto dicium seorang gadis. Ini cuma akting, kan? tapi tetap saja dia merasa tidak suka. Sasuke menatap tajam Naruto saat adegan itu berlangsng.

Setelah adegan itu, Naruto berganti kostum dengan tuxedo putihnya yang megah. Semua mata memandang kagum pada penampilannya, termasuk Sasuke. Adegan-adegan selanjutnya adalah adegan romance antara Naruto dan Sang Putri yang diperankan Hinata. Teman-teman Naruto yang lain berperan disekitarnya. Shino dengan kostum pohonnya, Temari dengan kostum bunga mataharinya, Chouji dengan kostum kelincinya. Semua berusaha berakting total mengerahkan seluruh kemampuan mereka Penonton menatap kagum akan akting club drama, beragam reaksi ditunjukkan, ada yang sampe menangis, ada yang senyum-senyum sendiri, ada yang hanya terdiam karena terpana dan reaksi-reaksi lainnya.

"Tidak kusangka ternyata club drama sebagus ini. Aku jadi menyesal karena tidak pernah melihat drama mereka sebelumnya." ucap seorang siswi.

"Iya, aku juga. Selama ini aku pikir mereka payah." ucap siswa lainnya.

"Tidak kusangka mereka hebat."

"Kyaaa... ternyata club drama seru..." komentar siswa-siswi di ruangan tersebut.

Dan ruangan itu kembali terdengar bisik-bisik para murid yang mengagumi kehebatan club drama. Sepertinya mulai hari ini, pementasan club drama akan ramai penonton.

"Wahai Putri, kau adalah penolongku, kau telah menghapus kutukanku dengan perasaan tulusmu."Terdengar dialog Naruto di panggung itu bersama dengan Hinata. Gestur berterima kasih dengan berlutut dan mencium punggung tangan Hinata.

Adegan sebentar lagi sudah mencapai puncaknya. Hanya beberapa adegan lagi drama ini akan berakhir. Sasuke mati-matian bertahan disana, dia ingin melihat Naruto berakting meski hatinya panas. Menyaksikan banyak adegan romance Naruto dengan Hinata, yang notabene-nya sudah lama menyukai Naruto.

Sasuke mengetahui rumor yang beredar di kalangan club drama tentang perasaan gadis itu pada Naruto. Dan Sasuke pun pernah mendengar curhat Naruto tentang gosip yang beredar itu pada dirinya. Sasuke gelisah dalam diamnya.

'Kumohon lihat aku sampai akhir, Teme. Sebentar lagi.' Inner Naruto yang melihat Sasuke gelisah di kursinya. Sasuke melihat Naruto menatapnya lalu menyunggingkan senyum tipis.

Pementasan hanya kurang dari 15 menit lagi. Para penonton masih terhanyut dengan adegan demi adegan yang diperankan. Saat ini Naruto tengah memerankan adegan terakhirnya, yaitu pernyataan cintanya pada Sang Putri sebelum adegan pernikahan dimulai. Naruto yg tampak tampan memakai kostum tuxedo putihnya bersiap di depan altar buatan yang disiapkan club drama sebagai properti panggung.

Disana berdiri Hinata sebagai Sang Putri, Gaara berperan sebagai pendeta, Lee, Chouji, Kiba, dan Temari yang berperan sebagai saksi pernikahan sekaligus keluarga kedua mempelai. Naruto dan Hinata memakai kostum pengantin berwarna serba putih.

"Pangeran, apakah kau mencintaiku dengan tulus? Atau hanya sebagai balas budimu padaku karena telah menghilangkan kutukanmu." terdengar suara lembut Hinata di panggung itu.

Naruto tersenyum, sekilas matanya melirik Sasuke di bangku penonton. Naruto terdiam cukup lama. Ahh tidak! terlalu lama hingga membuat anggota club drama khawatir dan penonton penasaran.

"Dia lupa naskahnya, ya?" bisik Iruka sensei di belakang panggung, sebagai penanggung jawab club drama ia mulai cemas karena Naruto terdiam cukup lama.

"Cepat kau tulis naskah itu besar-besar, dan kau tunjukkan pada Si Bodoh itu dari samping panggung biar bisa dilihat olehnya." perintah Iruka sensei pada Shikamaru. Semua anggota club drama yg sudah selesai perannya berkumpul di samping panggung, mengintip ke arah Naruto dengan tatapan cemas. Apakah Naruto akan mengacaukan pentas ini di adegan terakhir hanya karena lupa naskah? Mau ditaruh dimana reputasi club drama? Setelah selama ini sepi penonton, sekarang penonton begitu antusiasnya malahan ada anggotanya yg melakukan kesalahan. Hell no! Pikir mereka.

"Improvisasi, improvisasi." bisik Ten Ten membawa papan besar berisi dialog disamping panggung yang bisa dilihat oleh Naruto. Tapi Naruto pura-pura tidak melihat.

Naruto tersenyum tipis. Bukan, bukan karena dia lupa naskahnya, tapi karena dia menunggu saat seperti ini sejak awal.

'Akhirnya tiba juga waktunya.' batin Naruto.

Naruto menghela nafas. "Maafkan aku wahai Sang Putri, sebenarnya bukan engkau yang aku cintai." suara Naruto terdengar juga setelah sekian lama terdiam.

"Apaa?! Bukan begitu dialognya. Dia benar-benar lupa naskahnya, dasar bodoh! Hanya kurang satu dialog saja lalu semua selesai! Seharusnya dia bilang cinta pada Hinata lalu menikah, dan adegan ditutup dengan scene ciuman."

"Argg! Semuanya akan kacau. Apa dia sudah rabun? Hingga tidak bisa membaca naskah yang ditunjukkan Ten Ten." Histeris anggota club drama di samping panggung. Penonton pun tak kalah heboh, suara bisik-bisik mulai terdengar.

"Pa... Pangeran," ucap Hinata.

"Maafkan aku Putri, bukan kau orang yang kucintai. Karena aku ingin menyampaikan perasaanku pada orang yang berhak menerimanya. Orang yang mengajariku selama ini. Orang yang diam-diam telah mencintaiku dan aku cintai. Orang itu adalah..." Naruto menghela nafas lagi.

"... Dia!" tunjuk Naruto pada Sasuke, yang kini tengah terkejut dibangku penonton. Sontak semua mata memandang kearah Sasuke.

Seketika keributan mulai terdengar di gedung teater.

"Waahhh...!"

"Manisnyaa..."

"So sweettt."

"Kyaa ... cintanya terbalas!"

"Apaa?!"

Keadaan di ruangan itu gaduh oleh beragam reaksi penonton.

Sasuke berdiri tersenyum lebar kearah Naruto. Sementara Naruto turun dari panggung dan berlari kearah Sasuke, kedua tangan Sasuke membuka menyambut kedatangan Naruto yang segera menghamburkan diri ke pelukan Sasuke. Sasuke memeluknya erat, membenamkan kepalanya ke leher Naruto dan meciumi leher beraroma citrus tersebut, rasa bahagia membuncah di dada mereka. Dipenuhi rasa cinta yang bersemi di hati. Tidak mereka hiraukan keributan penonton serta protes dari angota club drama yang pentasnya kacau karena ulah Naruto.

"NARUTOOO!"

"Apa yang kau lakukan, bodooh?!" teriak seluruh anggota club drama yang geram, dan gemas dengan tingkah Naruto yang dianggap seenaknya sendiri.

Naruto hanya mengacungkan dua jarinya membentuk huruf V pada mereka, dan tertawa dalam pelukan Sasuke. Naruto melepas pelukannya dan menatap Sasuke yang tengah tersenyum padanya. Saling menatap dengan tatapan sayang. "Terima kasih, Dobe. Terima kasih atas jawabanmu."

Tangan pucat Sasuke membingkai wajah Naruto, mengelus pipi Naruto dengan ibu jarinya. Pelahan tapi pasti Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto. Dekat, dekat, hingga bibir keduanya menyatu, lembut tanpa tuntutan, yang ada hanya cinta dan cinta yang memenuhi kalbu mereka. Sasuke melumat bibir naruto pelan, memejamkan matanya untuk menikmati kelembutannya. Menikmati setiap sensasi degupan jantungnya saat bibir mereka menyatu.

Tak dihiraukan suara penonton yang berteriak histeris melihat adegan live romantis anggota club drama yang mulai berlari kearah mereka untuk protes. Dunia serasa milik berdua saja saat bibir mereka menyatu. Sesaat kemudian bibir mereka terlepas dan mereka saling menatap satu sama lain sambil tersenyum. Mereka baru menyadari situasi disana.

"Aah ... sepertinya aku harus membawamu kabur, Pangeran." goda Sasuke pada Naruto.

Naruto mengerjap tidak mengerti tetapi dia mulai sadar maksud Sasuke, bahwa anggota club drama tengah berlari ke arah mereka berdua.

"Aah, iya. Mereka pasti akan menghabisikuuu!" teriak Naruto dengan muka horor.

"Maukah engkau lari bersamaku, Pangeran?" Sasuke menggegam tangan Naruto. Iris mereka saling bertubrukan.

"Tentu saja." Dan mereka melarikan diri dari gedung itu dengan bergandengan tangan.

"KEJAAR! Mereka melarikan diri!" teriak seluruh anggota club drama. Mereka lari berhamburan menyusul Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Hahaha..."

"Gyaaa..."

"Ada maling pengantiin!" Sontak penonton berdiri dan memfokuskan pandangan pada Sasuke dan Naruto yang berlari ke pintu keluar.

"Kyaa..." teriak para penonton. Dan ruangan itupun kembali gaduh. Melihat adegan mencengangkan itu.

Sementara Sasuke dan Naruto berlari keluar dari gedung teater dengan bergandengan tangan, diikuti oleh seluruh anggota club drama. Mereka berlari mengelilingi seluruh sekolah, berlari, dan terus berlari ditengah keramaian. Dilihat oleh bepasang-pasang mata di tengah keramaian festival. Dengan berbagai ekspresi di wajah mereka, ekspresi heran, antusias, bingung, dan ekspresi bertanya-tanya. Itulah arti dari berbagai tatapan tersebut, melihat dua lelaki tampan yang bergandengan tangan berlari sambil tertawa-tawa dan dikejar oleh orang-orang berkostum aneh. Tentu sangat menarik perhatian.

'Ahh, ada-ada saja tingkah orang di festival,' pikir mereka.

.  
.

~ o0o ~ o0o FayRin D Fluorite o0o ~ o0o ~

.  
.

Sasuke dan Naruto berlari kebelakang sekolah mereka kearah hutan buatan, dan bersembunyi di semak belukar diantara pepohonan. Nafas mereka terengah dengan keringat yang menetes, mereka berjongkok diantara lebatnya semak-semak, menyembunyikan diri dari kejaran anggotan club drama.

Sasuke memandang Naruto yang wajahnya memerah karena kepanasan, disekanya keringat di dahi Naruto dengan sapu tangannya. Naruto tersenyum menerima perlakuan manis itu.

"Hosh... hosh... apa kita sudah aman?" tanya Naruto sambil melihat ke sekeliling.

"Hn. Entahlah mereka sangat gigih mengejar kita, Pangeran" Sasuke menggoda Naruto. Senyum jahil melekat di wajahnya.

Naruto mendelik. "Jangan panggil aku pangeran, Teme. Ini bukan dipanggung." Naruto cemberut.

"Hm... bukankah dramanya belum berakhir, Pangeran?" Sasuke masih menggoda Naruto.

Neruto menepuk dahinya. "Aah, iyaa. Dramanya belum berakhir. Bagaimana ini, Temee?"

"Pftt ... itu salahmu sendiri, Pangeran.  
kenapa kau lari dari pernikahanmu?" Sasuke tersenyum melihat Naruto semakin cemberut.

"Hey, memangnya ini salah siapa?"

Sasuke hanya tersenyum dan mengacak surai pirang Naruto, gemas. Jujur, bagi Sasuke tindakan Naruto yang rela mengacaukan pentasnya demi menjawab cintanya. Merupakan hal nekat dan romantis yang Naruto lakukan untuk membalas pernyataan cintanya. Aah, ternyata si Dobe ini juga sama nekatnya dengannya. Sasuke merasa sangat tersanjung. Senyum tipis kembali tersungging di bibirnya.

"Apa kau serius?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Hah? Apanya?" cengo Naruto.

"Apa kau serius dengan jawabanmu? Apa kau tidak malu menjadi kekasihku?" wajah Sasuke berubah serius.

Naruto tersenyum lembut, pelahan tangannya membelai pipi sasuke. "Aku serius, Teme. Dan aku tidak pernah merasa malu. Aku sendiri tidak tahu kapan pastinya aku mulai menyukaimu dan mulai menjadi tidak normal. Tapi aku memang memiliki rasa yang sama sepertimu dan aku tidak malu mengakuinya."

Sasuke kembali tersenyum, diraihnya tangan Naruto dipipinya dan dikecupnya lembut tangan itu. "Terima kasih dobe. Aku mencintaimu."

Dan mereka pun kembali berciuman dalam persembunyian mereka. Ciuman yang lembut dan hangat, kali ini ciuman itu berlangsung lama.

Tak dihiraukan suara anggota club drama yang memanggil-manggil mereka.

.  
.

Sementara itu dipanggung.

"Yaa... begitulah ending dari drama "Frog Prince" persembahan dari club drama tercinta , berakhir dengan happy ending." terdengar suara MC dari speaker di gedung teater, memaksa menutup drama yang telah kacau dan berusaha meredam kegaduhan di gedung itu.

Para penonton masih setia duduk disana, menanti kejutan yang mungkin terjadi lagi. Meski panggung telah kosong dan semua anggota club drama bermain 'kejar-kejaran' dengan Sang Maling pengantin diluar.

.  
.

FIN

.  
.

*Yakitori ( bahasa Jepang : font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"やきとり/span/font) adalah sate khas dari Jepang yang umumnya menggunakan daging ayam. Potongan daging, kulit, hati, jantung, dan hempela dipotong kecil ukuran sekali gigit, ditusuk dengan tusukan bambu, lalu dibakar dengan api arang atau gas.

.  
.

AN ::

Finally ! Selesai jugaaaa ToT #pijat jari dan tangan yang pegel. Fay nggak nyangka bakal sepanjang ini. Gila, sampai 7k words :""D Sepertinya Fay melakukan kesalahan dalam pemotongan di chap kemarin. Sehingga semua jadi numpuk di chap ini.

Chap ini adalah chapter klimaks dari fic ini dan chap yang paling menguras otak dan tenaga Fay. Semoga kalian semua suka. Kalau mau Fay buatkan epilog. Klo kalian berminat bisa komen di kotak review. Oh ya Fay juga bikin fic SN baru judulnya: Jawaban. Siapa tau ada yang minat baca XD

.  
.

Terakhir, Fay tunggu segala bentuk apresiasi kalian. Review, fav atau follow. Terima kasih sudah membaca ^^

21 May 2016 


End file.
